


Sugar-Sweet Steven

by Sam_Haine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Body Modification, Bottom Steve Rogers, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Master/Slave, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Sexual Violence, Sloppy Seconds, Spit Kink, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stuffed Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bruce Banner, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Clint Barton, Top T'Challa (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Steve's a soft boy who needs his Daddies to take care of him.





	1. Sugar-Sweet Steven

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. I just feel like there's not enough Sub-Steve Rogers out there. Like, our bby Steeb needs TLC 2!
> 
> NOTE: These stories won't be connected like an actual story with plotlines etc. So each chapter can be read as stand-alones. So not everything will be explained in depth.

Sugar-Sweet Steven 

 

Bucky suppressed an endearing grin to himself as he heard the soft, keening moans and whimpers from outside the door. His little boy is no doubt riled up and ready for some relief. He'd just stepped out the room to answer a phone call; Stark wanted to know about some serial code on his arm... something about upgrading his functionality or whatever. Secretly Bucky knew Tony just wanted to know whether he was done playing with Steve or not. The Avengers were more than just a team, you see; they were a family. And family shared things, including their dearest little angel boy, Steven Grant Rogers.

"Hold your horses Tony. I'm almost done with Princess." He'd reassured the man, grinning down at the ripped, pink lace panties in his large hand. He'd ripped it off of his gorgeous blonde babe a few minutes ago. 

"Really? Well that's good news James. Totally besides the point but, good news anyway." Tony had replied while Bucky had rolled his eyes at the feigned nonchalance in his voice. He could tell that the scientist was eager. And honestly, who could blame him? Everyone wanted a piece of their darling little Captain America. Everyone wanted to bury themselves in him, to pull on his soft, fluffy hair, to use his pretty mouth just to see those pretty lips become swollen and glistening. Just last week they'd had an orgy in the confines of Tony's bedroom, Steve taking all of their cocks beautifully. Bruce, Clint, Bucky, Tony and Thor had gone all out for their precious boy and the night had ended on a pretty satisfying note. 

"Don't act like you're not dying for a taste of our little boy, Stark. It's okay, I know you've been waiting all week for it." Bucky teases, his grin feral as he hears Tony breathe heavily into the receiver. 

"Hmm. Where is he now?" 

"Currently..." Bucky begins, quietly opening the door to reveal Steve, lying buck-naked on their bed, flat on his stomach, pert butt out on display for his Master to see. 

"He's humping his favorite pink pillow." 

Stark groans on the other end of the line, no doubt touching himself in his office. 

"Jesus Christ..." Tony whispers, swallowing hard. "Lemme see. Switch the call to video." 

"Well, someone's eager." Bucky taunts, smiling down lovingly at his precious boy. Steve's plump lips are red from being bitten eagerly all morning, and his face has a beautiful coral peach blush. His neck is wrapped in a baby pink, leather collar, with the title _"Kitten"_ labeled in glittery silver diamond print. His skin looks creamy and smooth under the soft, white glow of the room. Long, wispy lashes dust his high cheekbones, saliva forming a shimmery gloss on his lips. He doesn't look his man in the eye, much too obedient to disrespect the one who took care of him like that. But he does make a little cooing sound, rubbing his hips into his pink pillow. 

"Hey baby. _Hey._ There you are sweetheart." Bucky whispers gently to his boy, feeling his chest expand as Steve's huge baby blues blink up at him. A soft whine escapes his throat and he resumes rutting earnestly into the pink pillow while his pretty, doe-eyes remain locked on Bucky's. 

"How's it feeling babe? Hm? Did Daddy fuck your pussy up good?" The Man asks his little blonde Barbie doll indulgently. 

_"Umhmm..."_ Steve responds softly, nodding eagerly as he arches his back hard at one of the most arousing angles humanly possible. He throws his head back and lets out a downright sinful moan. Bucky's wolfish blue eyes trace the line of his baby boy's graceful neck, following the inclination of that gorgeous Adam's apple. 

"That's right. Daddy fucked you til you were numb, didn't he? Got all red in the centre, got your pretty pussy looking red as cherry pie." 

"Ahm, forgetting someone there Barnes?" Tony growls a little impatiently as Steve gasps at his Daddy's crude words. 

The phone almost slips from his grasp and he quickly switches the camera on, positioning it so that Tony is granted a full view of Steve's naked body. Clear, brown eyes follow the rippling muscles moving like waves under creamy pale skin. Baby pink garter belts rest snug on Steve's thighs, the frilled lace adding an even softer touch to the boy's fluffy aesthetic. The little blonde thing rolls his hips desperately, trying his best to gain friction as he was not allowed to touch himself. 

_That was Daddy's property._

_"Oh wow."_ Tony groans out and Steve's eyes immediately gaze up into the screen at his other Daddy. An even deeper coral blush adorns his American sweetheart face and he snuggles into the pillow under his chin, hiding his face partially. 

"Hey sweetheart. Don't be shy, it's just Daddy." Tony coos, stroking his cock indulgently as his eyes devour his pretty boy. A soft, vibrating sound rumbles from Steve at the realization that it's his other Daddy and he smiles lazily, high off the endorphins that rush through him when he's in that headspace.

"Is- is he purring Barnes?" Tony asks, his voice joyful and impressed. 

"Yes he is. Good little kitten aren't you?" Bucky praises, running a hand through Steve fluffy blonde hair. The purrs get louder as Steve ruts into his pink pillow again. Bucky gets as close as possible, his knees pressing against the edge of the bed, his crotch face-level with Steve. The blonde immediately presses his face into it, inhaling deep and purring as he breathes out. Bucky's eyes flutter as he feels Steve hot little mouth close around the width of his still fully-clothed cock. 

"Jesus Barnes, you put him through the wringer last night didn't you?" Tony chuckles darkly, the sound of his slick cock being jacked loud over the speakers in the phone. 

"Baby boy was eager for it. Came about eight or nine times. Couldn't talk after that. Only cries." Bucky replies, hand solid and firm in the back of Steven's head, shoving his face into Bucky's hard cock. 

"Did you fill him good? You know I like it sloppy." Tony pushes, feeling his stomach tighten as Steve sucks on the cotton of Bucky's shorts to get to his cock. Their baby was a hungry little cockslut. 

Barnes' chuckle comes out as a growl. "Of course I did. Pumped that thing full of my seed. His belly got a little fat from it." 

"Lemme see." Tony gasps eagerly, licking his lips as Bucky grabs Steve by the hair, forcing him over on his back. 

"Go on baby. Show Daddy what I did to you. Show him. _Show him._ " He growls, as Steve shows his belly proudly, legs spread and held by shaky hands. He looks like a good little puppy pushing out his belly for pats and scratches. Steve's cock blushes pink between his legs, small and delicate, glistening with precome. 

Tony admires the noticeable swell in his baby's belly and grins like a proud Daddy. 

"God baby boy, looks like Daddy got you pregnant. Look at that swollen belly. And- are his tits swollen too?" 

Steve whines and cries at the attention his Daddies subject him to. Bucky runs a hand over his inflated stomach and then cups his sore tits. The nipples are a bright pink in comparison to his pale breasts. They can barely fit in Bucky's palm. 

"Lordy. Look at you baby. So precious. And _plump._ " Tony coos, smiling when his boy blushes happily, snuffling into his pillow. 

"No don't do that baby boy. Lemme see that angel face." 

After a few seconds, Steve pulls the pillow off his face in perfect peek-a-boo fashion, giggling when Tony laughs heartily at his antics. His lashes dust low and thick on his cheeks, cherry red lips pulled into a wide grin. Bucky chuckles at their adorable interaction, petting Steve's hair lovingly. 

"Hey baby, you wanna cum for Daddy? Hmm? You wanna show Daddy how much you love him?" 

Steve blinks a couple of times before nodding earnestly at both of his Daddies. Tony's already riled up over the phone, dick in hand, heart rate accelerated. Bucky just wants his boy to have one more cum before they leave D.C. He knows Steve would be super excited to see Tony but would become restless during their flight if he didn't get enough care before then. 

"Alright baby, you heard Daddy. Turn over, back on your pillow." He orders quietly, helping Steve back on his full stomach. He whimpers at the pressure on his swollen tits and belly but Bucky quickly soothes him with gentle pets. 

"It's okay baby. You're safe in Daddy's hands." Tony reassures his boy, as Bucky sets the little pink pillow directly under Steve's small, pink cock. He takes up residence on the bed right beside Steve, petting his fluffy blonde hair encouragingly. 

"It's okay. Go ahead Kitten, hump that pillow til you cum." 

"Listen to your Daddy honey." Tony adds, "C'mon love, do it." 

Steve sobs in pleasure as his hips start humping against his pillow in strong, circular motions. He rolls his hips, making each timid thrust count as his little prick flourishes under the friction. Bucky's firm pets and Tony's harsh breathing and grunts help him along the way. He's grateful and so full of love for his Daddies; they always know how to just get him _there._

_"Uhn...mmm Daddy..."_ He whimpers out, keening sounds leaving his lips as he jumps harder. It's a difficult task making himself cum without using his hands but he's an obedient kitten if anything. 

"That's it sweetheart. Gettin' close? Hm?" Bucky questions softly to which Steve nods with an outright cry. 

"Oh, baby. Yes. Fuck _fuck fuck!_ Listen to Daddy kitten!" Tony grunts over the phone, his hips jerking as he comes closer to completion. 

_"Daddy please!" Steve cries out, "M'cumming!"_

Bucky runs his fingers through Steve's sweat-damp hair as his boy cums, spilling all over his pillow, hips jerking erratically. His body spasms hard for a few seconds before he comes down from his high, the sounds of Tony cumming hard joining his tired little pants. Bucky can feel himself hardening at the sounds of his lovers pleasuring themselves but he doesn't reach for his cock. He'd spend himself in Steve's cute butt when he falls asleep on the jet. Right now, his boy needed him to be strong. 

"Oh God baby. Took Daddy for a ride didn't you?" Tony gasps, wiping himself off with a damp towel. 

Steve whimpers but nods obediently, pouting at the mess he's become. 

"Don't worry baby, Daddy will clean you up. Barnes?" 

Bucky chuckles, kissing Steve's temple. "Don't worry darlin', I'll give our kitten a nice bubble bath." 

Tony smiles, genuinely satisfied with his boys. "I know you will babe. Okay, I'll see you in a few hours 'kay?" 

"Copy that." Bucky grins, "C'mon, say goodbye Kitten." 

"Buh-bye Daddy." Steve gurgles against Bucky's shoulder, his eyes already starting to droop. 

"Bye Kitten. Later love." Tony replies, ending the call but not before sending a kiss through the screen. It makes Steve giggle softly as he buries his face into Bucky's neck sleepily. 

Bucky sighs contentedly, petting Steve. "C'mon love, gotta get you cleaned up and into your pj's. Happy won't be _too happy_ if we keep him waiting any longer." 

Steve just clings onto him like a panda, light murmurs and coos escaping his lips. He knows he's safe in Daddy's arms, no matter how big or how small he feels.


	2. You Own Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thor's turn to take care of their baby and Steve's a bit curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got popular real fast lol, so I thought... why not add another chapter? LET ME KNOW WHICH PAIRING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE NEXT!

You Own Me 

 

Thor often spoke of home, as if it were a place completely and utterly escaped by him. His heterochromium eyes becoming distant and wistful with every anguished or fond memory of the Kingdom of Asgard. He'd speak of his father, and the great King he was; and also of his mother, whom he respected greatly and proudly thought of as the fiercest Queen in all of the Nine Realms. In some moments, he'd even speak of his childhood and growing up as a young Prince. And if he weren't talking about those things, he'd speak of his people, his dear good friend, Heimdall and his trickster of a brother, Loki. 

But that quiet look of _longing_ could never leave his expression. Tony had chalked it up to homesickness while Bucky had empathized with the God, sharing that sometimes he himself often felt out of place and out of time. Of course, he'd also revealed that whenever he felt this way, their baby _Steve_ would always make things better. Just the _feel_ of that soft, silky skin rubbing against his face, his mouth- _his body_ and that baby soft, feathery angel hair running through his fingers could make his dark clouds go away in an instant. 

Thor, of course, was always open to advice, so he obliged. 

Steve is currently bare naked, resting comfortably on Thor's lap, the God's hard, _thick_ cock stuffed to the hilt inside his sweet and _aching_ pussy. He's sucking gently on Thor's thumb, eyes closed as his head rests on the man's broad and muscular chest. Soft whimpers and gasps gurgle from his throat when he feels Thor's huge hand squeezing his butt, massaging the tender flesh that had just been spanked hard by Clint.

_Punishment for cumming without permission._

At the moment, he's just Thor's little cockwarmer, keeping the man satiated while his hole is stretched out for their late-night activities. They've been stuck like this all day, Thor carrying a contented Steven round his waist whenever he had to get up to do something. That was their rule, Steve couldn't come off Thor's prick until he said so. A rule that Steve was happy to obey. 

He _loved_ when he got to spend time with the God of Thunder. Unlike the rest of the Avengers, Thor was one of the few who was large enough to make him feel small and soft again. He could _fit_ in the man's arms where he could curl up and stay warm and protected when he felt sad or lonely... or when he was lost deep in subspace and couldn't come out of it. Thor's entire _being_ kept him wonderfully submissive and he loved it when the man took charge. 

"Show me?" Steve murmurs softly- timidly- after slipping Thor's thumb out of his mouth with a wet slurp. 

"Show you what, my beloved?" The demigod asks quietly, Steve reveling in the rumble of Thor's chest beneath his ear. 

"Show me how an Asgardian King is supposed to be treated?" Steve pushes, tightening up his pussy on Thor's warm, throbbing cock. The demigod growls low in his throat, hips bucking hard at Steve's clenching. 

"As if you were my royal consort?" 

A peachy virgin blush dusts Steve's cheeks, as if he wasn't just dragging his pussy up and down Thor's dick like a cheap whore. He makes sure to keep his eyes low, thick, long angel blonde lashes dusting on his cheekbones, biting his plump lips. 

"I'd be your slave... And you my Master." He murmurs a bit desperately, burying his face in Thor's neck. The God's cock slips deeper inside of him; he can feel it tugging and sliding deep in his stomach. Can hear the squishy, wet sounds of their bodies locked so tightly together. 

_"You could use me... use me for whatever you wanted Master."_

Thor's entire demeanor straightens, the God sitting erect, both hands on Steve's naked butt, slapping the reddened cheeks before squeezing them hard. 

"You are as beautiful as you are sweet, my gorgeous Steven." Thor proclaims reverently, staring into his baby's huge blue eyes. He thinks he could get lost in them; pools of sparkling aquamarine that lightened and darkened in tone however the sunlight hit. His Steven was such a sweet boy, that Thor often found himself perplexed by his massive luck, that he'd get to hold and love and spoil such a precious thing. 

Steve purred under the attention before he was grabbed firmly by the throat, his body immediately slumping submissively, his eyes hooded low and his lips barely open, gasping for breath. He loved being under Thor's disciplinary touch, loved feeling the huge fist clutching tight, pressing down on his trachea, loved swallowing and feeling the pressure against his Adam's apple. Thor's finger hooks the corner of his mouth, forcing the orifice open. Steve moans as the God stares directly into his eyes before spitting harshly into his mouth. 

"A servant and consort would do well _not_ to stare into the eyes of his Master." Thor berates like he's scolding an insolent child and Steve immediately looks down, swallowing obediently. He gasps, softly but sharply as Thor slaps him in the face firmly, staining his cheek red. A whimper escapes him as those huge baby blues well up with fat tears, his plump, swollen lips trembling with embarrassment. 

"M'sorry Master." The blonde babe apologizes quietly. Thor responds with another firm slap. 

"It would also do you well, that you not speak out of turn, my young whore. This mouth, those lips, _this tongue..._ even the breath that leaves your lips, they belong to me and are not your own to use. Is that understood?" 

Steve gazed longingly at Thor who had his pink tongue held between his fingers. He whimpered quietly but didn't dare speak again. He wants- _needs_ to please his King. 

"Good, my little one." The God praised, petting Steve's downy blonde hair kindly and rubbing at the red handprint on his pale cheek. He could _feel_ the young thing's pussy fluttering and tightening on his cock, tight and wet with slick. 

Thor's rumbling voice halts him. 

"A good Asgardian slave _lives_ to satisfy it's master. It's one and only concern should be to please the King, mentally, physically, _sexually."_

Steve whimpers at that, nodding obediently as Thor's thumb slips in his mouth again, pressing down on his tongue. The God releases his throat, air rushing back into his lungs, rushed oxygen making his brain dizzy. His eyes flutter upward and he almost falls backwards but Thor's strong arms catch him before he collapses. He crashes into Thor's front and buries his face in the demigod's firm, solid chest. 

"If this were Asgard, you'd be draped in the finest gold jewels, chains encrusted with diamonds and rubies snaking down your naked limbs." Thor dreamt aloud, his grip on Steve's thighs tightening as he bounces the boy on his dick. 

"I'd have your nipples pierced, accessorized with the brightest white diamonds in the Universe. They'd certainly make your breasts look even more beautiful... if that were possible."

Steve wails outright when his Master grabs his tits hard, squeezing the soft flesh playfully. They're pale mounds in comparison to Thor's tanned hands, his nipples blushing a pretty pink under the attention. His pants become erratic as he bounces up and down on the thick cock. His hands slide down his abdomen to rest on his slightly swollen stomach. The lower skin is distended every few seconds as the God's large cock practically fucks into poor Steve's belly. He's not complaining though, because it _hurts so good._

"As King, I'd parade your naked body for the whole kingdom to see. Let them all bare witness to _my_ property. Let them know that I _own_ you... body, mind and soul." 

Thor suddenly growls, raising up off the sofa to switch their positions, Steve now on all fours, head pressed into the soft leather, ass up in the air high, like an open invitation. The God wastes no time in plunging back into that wonderful heat, Steve gasping out brokenly as his hole gets used to the intrusion again. He'd been on the God's cock all morning, he should be used to the sensation of hard flesh being shoved deep inside of his pussy. 

But the truth was, he'd never get used to that amazing feeling. 

"I'd take you in front of all my people, bare naked but my collar round your neck. And the people will know that you are _mine."_

Steve cries out hard, tears springing to his eyes as Thor's large hand comes to wrap around his neck again. His eyes slam shut at once, wetness dripping down his lashes and onto his pretty face. The air becomes hot around him and he can feel his vision fading out from the lack of oxygen. Then, just as quickly as it came, Thor's hand released him and he wailed out, falling forward, his little pink cock cumming of its own volition. Thor holds his baby through the spasms wracking his shimmering body, stroking and petting his little penis gently. 

"Shh, it's okay love." He murmurs against the blonde's neck, his chest tightening as tiny little sobs leave Steve's throat. For a second he breaks character, breaks out of his own headspace where he is the King and Steve, his loyal sex slave. He tends to Steve who visibly fights to keep his body controlled, the spasms wracking him _thoroughly._

"Mm- ...Daddy, p- please." The boy chokes, his tears soaking through Thor's undershirt. 

"I've got you my little one." Thor soothes, holding Steve's slumped body tight as he thrusts his hips a few more times. 

"Cummin- ah! I'm cumming sweetheart. Daddy's cumming." He grunts out harshly, biting down hard on Steve's bruised neck. He feels the boy squirm and flail a bit as his cock starts emptying inside of his pussy. He feels that fucking sweet pussy tightening on his manhood, milking it of everything. Thor can feel the heat of newly spilled semen spreading and wetting the slippery flesh of Steve's inner walls. It's a lot, judging by the wet, _squelching_ sounds of their flesh rubbing together. 

It's his ninth orgasm for the day and the eighth one that's ended up inside Steve's pretty, pink hole. He lies the boy down on his back gently, still lodged deep inside his body. Steve gazes up at him with hazy, almost crossed blue eyes, so deep and so trusting that Thor fails to keep the soft sigh from leaving his lips. Steve's deep in subspace now, barely aware that his belly has swollen a little more after Thor's last orgasm. Thor isn't blind though, and he ignores Steve's little cries as he dives down to suckle at the boy's tits. They're all swollen again, and pink and Thor doesn't want to stop. 

"Stop that." He rasps lovingly to his boy who keeps trying to push the cum out of his abused anus around his cock that's already stuffed up in there. Steve whimpers but obeys and stops pushing his little hole out. 

"You sore down there love?" 

_"Mhm..."_ Steve coos softly, his eyes closed as he snuggles into Thor's heat. The God gathers him closer to his chest, pulling Steve's naked thigh over his hip, effectively spreading his cheeks. Steve goes to sleep like a baby, gurgling happily albeit tiredly to the feeling of his Daddy's thick fingers in his sloppy, cum-filled cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I'm adding more so it depends on of y'all like this one. Drop a comment and let me know. P.S LET ME KNOW WHICH PAIRING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE NEXT!


	3. Matching Diamonds For My Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony loves showering Steve in expensive stuff. But his boy will always be the most precious and priceless thing he owns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank y'all for showing this fic so much love! Also, Tony/Steve was the most popular request so, voila! Here it is! I will be writing more so y'all can still let me know what other pairings w/ bby Steeb y'all want me to write!

Matching Diamonds For My Bitch

 

Tony rubs longingly at his thickening cock, legs spread wide as he sits on his antique Victorian Wingback chair, fingers of his free hand digging into the whiskey brown leather. He's in the luxurious cigar room of his Malibu mansion, currently enjoying the sexy show put on by his little blonde kitten. A red light glowed dark in the room, heavy with the heady scent of desperation, arousal and innocence. The latter highlighted because Steve was once again in that headspace where he couldn't make decisions for himself or his body and desperately needed his Daddies to make those choices for him. 

Thankfully, Tony had been there for his baby boy. 

His dark eyes traces the length of Steve's naked body, skin glowing like golden caramel under the amber undertone lighting the room. He's all spread out on his stomach, lounging on Tony's six thousand dollar sofa, skin pale and smooth against the dark maroon leather. His baby pink collar labelled _Princess_ fits snug on his neck, just below that gorgeous Adam's apple. His lips are super pink and glossy, lashes long and thick on his droopy eyelids. His blonde hair is extra fluffy tonight, sitting atop his precious head scruffy and all over the place. 

"Like all that ice baby?" Tony coos, sipping his scotch whilst tossing another string of diamonds at his princess. It lands in the curve of his lower back, one end of diamonds sparkling where it slips just between his pert cheeks. Steve mewls softly and stretches languidly, arching his back and pushing his cute butt higher up in the air for Tony.

"Thank you Daddy." He giggles shyly, burying his cute little head into the decorative pillow in front of him. 

Tony feels his heart sing at the sight and chuckles, biting down on a small gold bar before tossing it at his baby's feet. Steve's baby blues widen at the piece of gold and his pretty little mouth forms a little "o". 

"A lot more where that came from baby girl." Tony grins, his pride bursting at the seams as his princess glances up at him with that same wondrous sparkle in his gorgeous eyes. Steve seems to like the gold bars a lot so he tosses a few more of the small ones. Steve gasps and marvels at them, prodding at them shyly with his pointed toes. When he turns, Tony catches sight of his little pink cock, hard and glistening and wrapped delicately in a pink bow made of silk. 

_"Jesus Christ baby..."_ The billionaire breathes out, sliding lower in his expensive chair while his hand that's not occupied with scotch unzips his pants. Steve whimpers at the sight of his Daddy's cock, as if he'd never seen it before. His little pink tongue peeks out from his lips, wetting them hungrily. If Tony knew anything, it was his Kitten's penchant for sucking on a cock. Whether it was his, Barnes', Barton's or Banner's, Steve loved worshipping them with his mouth. And _boy_ were Steve's blowjobs the _absolute best._ When he sucked their cocks, he didn't slobber all over them like an untrained whore. 

_No._

He took his time with them, kissing their tips and scenting the heated flesh before he even got his tongue out for a taste. He'd nuzzle the base, pay their balls some _much needed_ attention before going back to their hard lengths. Then, he'd plant little kisses along the skin; tiny, _shy_ kitten licks just as an appetizer before he'd have the thing shoved down his pretty throat. And even then, he'd have each man practically in a daze as he suckled on their cocks, like a babe nursing. 

Christ, just thinking about it was driving Tony crazy with need. 

"Turn around baby. Spread those legs wide for me. Let me see that pretty pussy." 

Steve's eyes close at the sound of his Daddy's raspy voice and he lets out a soft moan at the order. He's good at following orders. He turns his back to Tony, spreading his legs wide like a gymnast, toes pointed forward like a ballerina. Tony's eyes follow his baby's hands, and the way they reach back to pull his plump cheeks apart. His breath hitches in his throat when he sees the pink, diamond-encrusted plug sitting nice and tight inside his baby boy's pretty little hole. Around it, the skin glistens with lube, spit and Bucky's cum no doubt. 

"Spread it wider, c'mon baby. You know you can do better for me." He growls, stroking his cock a little faster now as Steve pushes out his already spread out butt, hole tightening around the pink plug. Bucky had filled him with it after fucking him in their playroom. Just the thought of pulling the plug out and watching Bucky's slimy cum dripping out of his boy's pussy was bringing Tony closer to the edge. He quickly takes his hands off his straining cock and pours the rest of his scotch down his throat. Steve's body stiffens when he hears Daddy's footsteps but he doesn't dare look back. 

It's not his place. 

Tony goes into his safe, concealed stylishly in the corner of the cigar room, and unlocks it. He pulls out a beautiful necklace, designed to resemble that of a simple choker and made _completely_ out of white diamonds. It extends the length of his arm, meant to wrap several times round the neck and would look exceptionally gorgeous on his little sugar baby. Steve's pores raise when he feels Tony's warmth on his skin, pressing up against his back. Tony first places a steady hand on the plug, increasing pressure until Steve chokes back a sob. 

_"Oh- ...yes... yes Daddy."_

"Mhm, is it all snug in there? Hm?"

"Yes Daddy." Steve replies breathlessly, a single tear sliding down his cheek. 

"Okay sugar, it's okay. Daddy's got you baby." Tony reassures his Kitten before sliding the diamond necklace around Steve's neck, almost as if he's putting on the chain for his love as a romantic gesture. Only, he tightens the string of diamonds round his pretty boy's neck and pulls. Steve chokes, a sharp gasping sound coming from his throat. Steve knows better than to fight back so he just takes it, his hips thrusting of their own volition. The little pink silk bow bounces daintily on his cock with the motions and Tony growls in appreciation. 

"You like it sweetheart?"

Steve nods meekly and whimpers, eyes drooping and glazed over from the thick fog covering him. His body goes slack and he leans back, pretty little body supported by Tony. The pressure on the plug in his ass dissipates and causes him to clench up. Tony removes the necklace from around his neck and places it over his swollen red lips. 

"It comprises seventy-five 24K round-cut diamonds, each worth probably sixty thousand dollars. And it's all for you baby." Tony informs him, sounding like a sleazy bastard. 

"Open your mouth baby girl. Y'know the _real_ way to tell if a diamond's worth it?" 

Steve hums obediently, his pretty eyes fluttering shut as his tongue pokes out from between his lips, licking at the white gold links in the priceless necklace. 

"Go on baby, _bite it."_ Tony pushes gently, feeling his arousal heighten as Steve's swollen lips open. He gives the piece of jewelry little kitten licks first, before clamping his pearly whites onto it. Tony lets his boy taste the ice before pulling it tightly so that it fits his mouth like a gag. He gives a rough tug and Steve's head snaps back against his chest, resting there while his mouth is kept open by the jewelled gag. 

"So goddamn pretty. Could shower you in diamonds all day baby boy." Tony muses, stroking Steve's hair fondly. His eyes catch the seemingly endless pool of differently-sized diamonds, genuine pearls, several precious stones and millions of dollars worth of silver and gold necklaces, strewn about Steve, some sticking prettily to his pale skin while others decorate the leather sofa beneath his prone body. A whine escapes Steve when Tony reaches down to pinch his nipple, shaking them both out of the haze. The diamond necklace loosens from Steve's pretty mouth and slips down his chest and stomach, finally resting lazily on his little, bow-tied cock. 

Tony grabs the bottle of Dom Perignon's Rose Gold Champagne and pops it open almost drunkenly. He swears though, that it isn't the scotch. But rather, he just wanted to see his precious baby boy showered in _expensive_ things. And Dom Perignon was as expensive as it got, though not nearly enough. 

Pretty things for his pretty boy. 

"Feeling for a little booze baby?" 

Steve can't get drunk, and Tony knows this. But it doesn't stop them from enjoying the illusion. 

Steve's pretty blue eyes widen almost scandalously as he looks over his shoulder. "D- Daddy... m'not s'posed to have alcohol." He says sweetly, his voice delicate and innocent. 

_That does things to Tony._

"Then it'll just have to be our little secret." He whispers, shushing his baby boy before holding the bottle to Steve's pretty red lips. His huge baby blue eyes cross for a moment as he looks down at the bottle curiously. He looks a bit hesitant but he carefully places his lips on the tip of the bottle, sucking gently. Tony strokes himself again, the bottle held in his other shaky hand, his eyes hooded as he practically leers at the way Steve sucks on the bottle like it's his cock. 

"Easy princess, easy. Stick your tongue out." 

Steve obeys almost instantly, his little pink tongue slipping out from between his lips eagerly. 

"Atta boy." Tony praises before tipping the bottle ever so gently. Sparkling rose-tinted champagne spills from the bottle, landing on the tip of Steve's tongue before dripping down his chin. He doesn't dare swallow, not having been given any orders to do so. So he moans contentedly instead, eyes closed, feeling the icy liquid spilling down his neck, trailing over his tits, his stomach and eventually soaking into the tiny pink bow around his little cock. The sensitive skin of his arousal jumps from the sudden onslaught of ice champagne and he sobs out loud. 

"Mm, how's it taste kitten?" Tony grins, pouring some of the wine down his own throat. 

"D- Daddy it- it's cold..." Steve whines as Tony pours some over his head, like he's being baptized or something. Tony immediately stops pouring and plants a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry baby. That wasn't nice of me. I just love seeing expensive things on you... _all over you_." He pants hotly in his boy's ear. Steve whimpers at the warmth his Daddy's body offers him in contrast to the cold champagne and shakes his head. 

"'T's'okay Daddy." He reassures the man softly, leaning his head back on Tony's chest. 

Tony places the Dom Perignon on the dark mahogany coffee table and encircles his fingers around his baby's pretty neck. He presses his mouth on Steve's ear, nuzzling it and listening to Steve's little breathless pants. He tightens his fingers a bit and growls.

"You want me to fuck you baby girl? Hm? Want Daddy to fuck you on top of _all these diamonds?_ " 

"Yes-!" Steve gasps out broken as his throat is released suddenly. He leans forward on the sofa almost instantly, forearms carefully placed whilst arching his back. Tony eyes that Disney Princess waist of his precious boy hungrily, hands reaching out of their own volition to firmly fix that pert ass up in the air. 

" _That's it baby..._ relax." He soothes gently, stroking the back of Steve's pretty head before yanking his own pants down roughly. He didn't care if he tore the expensive fabric, much too focused on filling up his pretty little blonde doll. He places a tight grip in the pink plug resting snug in his baby's hole, shoving it in deeper a few times before yanking it out hard. 

_"Mmmh!"_ Steve cries out, clenching his pussy as cum drips out of it in thick globs. Tony's eyes darken as he watches, shoving two fingers in there and relishing in his kitten's sloppy cunt. 

"Fucking hell." Tony growls, fingering his baby deeper. Steve felt the appendages snaking around inside him and wailed with pleasure. He wanted his Daddy's cock. 

_Now._

"Pl- please Daddy..." He whimpered, eyes closed as Tony touched that special place deep inside of him, making his body jerk hard like a cat's. He buries his face in the material of the sofa, luscious and priceless diamonds and jewelry sticking to his heated skin. He could still smell the Dom Perignon champagne on his skin, sweet and _expensive._

"It's okay love." Tony reassures him sweetly, "Daddy's right here. I've got you-"

His voice breaks off as he finally slips inside his baby boy, the wet heat of Steve's pussy, _maddening._ Steve sinks further into the sofa with every inch of hot flesh that enters him until his back is arched at an unnatural angle and his pretty butt is all but perched in the air for his Daddy. It's his best position to be in, all submissive and open for use. He tightens his pussy on Tony's thick cock, moaning as it drags along his sensitive insides. 

Steve's so wound up that the minute the tip of Tony's cock presses against his prostate, he cums, little pink cock jerking and splashing translucent white liquid on the leathered sofa. He cries out, loud and almost pitiful, as his cum drips down his little cock and soaks into the pink bow still tied around it. 

"Oh, my baby." Tony marvels, petting Steve's head gently. He can feel the spasms and tremors still coursing through Steve's prone body. He strokes the boy's neck and back until his cries lessen to a few wispy pants. 

"M'sorry Daddy... I-" Steve starts but Tony cuts him off with a kiss on the head. 

"It's okay baby. Cum as much as you want." 

He sets a slow but firm pace, making the blonde's body shudder with every sharp thrust. His boy feels like heaven, slick and wet and tight, his walls dragging deliciously on his dick. Steve's drained cock hangs uselessly between his legs as he whines and moans, pushing back insistently against his Daddy's dick. He can feel his stomach twisting again in hot arousal as Tony goes deeper, his grunts becoming less controlled as his rough hands grip Steve by the neck. 

Steve's blue eyes become glassy from the tears as he focuses on breathing through his mouth, lashes dark and wet against his cheekbones. Tony slams home again and Steve cries out brokenly, choking under Tony's strong grip. Tony's close, he can feel the arousal coursing through his body, growing in his stomach, dripping lower and lower until he starts fucking Steve with abandon. 

"Fuck- baby!" He snarls, releasing Steve's neck and gripping him by his hair instead. 

"Daddy! Cum- uh! Cum inside me... please!" Steve wails, his fingers curling around the diamond necklace his Daddy had choked him with. He knew his Daddy was about to cum; could feel it within his own body. Tony's cock surged in his ass, the man grunting harshly against Steve's neck. 

"I'm cumming! _Fuck!"_

Steve whimpered weakly as he felt the warm splashes of thick semen filling his hole. It seemed to go on forever, hot liquid sloshing around inside his pussy as he clenched down on his Daddy's softening cock. Tony thrust a few more times before pulling out slowly, only leaving the tip in. 

"Oh God baby. Always so fucking tight for me. So wet mmh..." He sighs tiredly, smacking Steve's reddened butt a few times, making the boy jerk slightly. He's dropped, Tony can tell. His head is buried in the sofa and a deep purring sound is coming from his throat. His index finger is gently stroking his pink collar while his thumb is stuffed in his mouth, small suckling sounds coming from his pretty red lips. His blue eyes flutter shut at Tony's petting, a tiny sigh letting his Daddy know that he's satisfied. 

When Tony checks he sees that Steve had cum a second time, his little pecker soaked in its own juices. He pets the softened cock tenderly before grabbing a cloth to wipe his boy down. When Steve is clean, he considers the bejeweled plug resting next to the almost empty champagne bottle. A hot flash of arousal strikes through his body at the thought and he grabs the bottle. He doesn't need to slick the narrow neck because his baby's pussy is already wrecked and open, so he pulls out his own cock from that heavenly warmth and shoves the bottle in.

"Shh, it's alright baby girl." He soothes the blonde softly, petting his fluffy blonde hair when the boy whimpers at the new intrusion. Tony tips the bottle a little so that the last dregs of champagne sloshed into Steve's swollen hole, a soft cry escaping Steve's lips at the slight burn. His pink pussy spreads open even wider as Tony pushes the bottle way past the thin neck, to the flared end of it. It won't be as effective as the plug but goddamn if it isn't the hottest thing Tony's ever seen. 

He arranges Steve's legs properly on the sofa, stretching his boy out so that he could lie comfortably on his belly, the champagne bottle resting snug inside him. He takes a picture just to show Barnes before cleaning up himself, smug that he's gotten Steve to drop. Any kind of drop meant that his boy was completely safe with his Daddy and for that, Tony felt extremely proud. Steve's soft snores are enough to lull him to sleep, his body lying protectively over his precious baby, holding him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for the love and support !


	4. Can't Keep Your Fingers Off It Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a mission but Steve's not ready to get back into battle. One of his Daddies are available, so he goes on a trip to Wakanda where he knows he'll be spoiled, and treated like a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. Omg y'all really liked the last chapter! Thank you so much for the love and support. Here's another chapter for you! T'Challa x Steve was another popular request.Enjoy :3

Can't Keep Your Fingers Off It Daddy 

 

The Avengers had been called in for a mission. 

Standard op, SHIELD agents, rumblings at some place in Missouri. Nothing they couldn't handle. Steve of course, had been the first to offer up his help to Fury much to the quiet hesitance of his Daddies. 

It wasn't always an issue whenever Steve had a mission or had to go to some big international conference, but, they knew how the times could mess with him. Sometimes the responsibility would be too much and he would close in on himself, refusing their help for long periods of time. They'd had an incident like that just a week ago, when Steve had failed to save a couple of civilians in Iraq from an alien infiltration. Steve of course hadn't been the only Avenger present at that time but the media went after him anyway. They called him a coward and a disgrace to humanity and bashed his name into the ground. He'd been so torn up about it that he didn't come out of his room for the entire week. JARVIS had given the team regular updates on his emotional and physical state but had been ordered not to unlock his room. 

So they waited, and waited and waited. 

Tony was about to bust the door down with his suit until Steve suddenly opened the door, walked out of his room and straight to the command center to allow entrance to Nick Fury. And now here they were, standing in a circle, frustrated and trying to reason with him. 

"Steve, please be reasonable." Bruce said softly, no impatience or arrogance in his tone. Steve knew he meant well, but some stubborn part of him refused to concede. 

"I can handle it." He growled testily, arms folded like a petulant child. He's refusing to meet their eyes, glaring those baby blues at the ground. 

"We're not saying you can't, sweetheart. We're just saying this is a little below your paygrade so, we can handle it while you stay here and rest up. That last mission took a lot out of you baby." Tony reasoned, ignoring the look Fury throws him at the nicknames. 

"You just want me out of the way. You think I'm gonna screw up again. Don't you?" Steve muttered sadly, chewing on his lower lip, bruising the thin skin. 

Flashes of anger cross the faces of his Daddies and he can't help but feel smug about it. He _wants_ them to get riled up. To challenge him. He needs to feel _something_ after that whole mess with the media. He couldn't keep stoic anymore; not when people were _dead_ because of him. 

"That ain't true and you know it doll." Bucky growls at him, gray-blue eyes hardening just like his tone. 

"Don't be pissy with us sugar, we're just trying to help." Clint adds, his tone light but his eyes weighing Steve's subconscious down like heavy rocks. 

"By forcing me to stay home, away from the mission?" Steve challenges, clenching his fist. "How's that _helping_ me?" 

"Try to understand, beloved. You're not in the right mind-frame right now to fight. I know that all you feel right now, is anger. And hurt. _And guilt."_ Thor's words are accented by his gentle touches, hands caressing Steve's face, thumb brushing his swollen lips, fingers carding lovingly in his fluffy hair and a warm kiss pressed into his forehead. 

"We mean only to protect you." 

Steve's eyes slam shut, a tear or two clinging to his wispy lashes before rolling down his face. He holds on to Thor's hands that are still caressing his face and sighs heavily. 

"I just wanna help... wanna save em... couldn't save em..." He whimpers, burying his face in Thor's chest as he feels the tears coming in waves of emotion now. The mighty God holds him tight in those large arms, stroking his back tenderly. 

"That is not on you, Steven." 

"Course not, sweetheart. It was a terrible thing to happen, but you did your best and _no one_ blames you for what happened. Those civilians were the victims of the Kree enslavers that infiltrated that Iraqi base." Clint reassures him. 

"But the news-" Steve starts but is immediately cut off by Tony who steps close to him and Thor, his tone menacing. 

"The news is made up of a bunch of vicious parasites. I should know. Don't you dare listen to a word they say Steve. The only words that matter are the ones coming from the people around you. And trust me, we care about you. And we love you. And you _did not_ let those people die. You hear me?" 

Steve nods sullenly, breaking away from Thor to crash into Tony's arms, nuzzling the man's neck, seeking out warmth and protection just as he did Thor. 

"Gonna need a response love." 

"Mhm... I- ...I hear you Daddy." Steve murmurs quietly, staying in Tony's arms for a while. 

Stark glares at Fury who raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. 

"Don't look at me Stark. I actually support Steve staying behind to get a little R and R." 

They all shoot him the same unimpressed look but he just rolls his eye and ignores their taunting. 

"The objective is to gather Intel. I've already got Natasha and Ms Hill waiting at SHIELD'S base, so if we can just get goin'? And by the way, I hope you're not leaving Rogers by himself all weekend." 

The group pauses and Bucky dismisses Fury with a wave of his hand, petting Steve's head gently. 

"Steve's gonna stay with T'Challa in Wakanda for the weekend." 

Steve's blue eyes instantly light up and he blinks up prettily at his Daddy. 

"Really?" He almost squeaks, unable to contain his excitement at the news. Hell, if they told him he'd be spending the weekend with his favorite King he would've gotten over the mission way quicker. 

Bucky chuckles softly and scratches him under the neck, making him purr happily. 

"Yep. We know he's been busy with international conferences and all but he's just gotten back from the last one and he's agreed to look after you while we're gone, Princess." Bruce informs him, grinning at the happy cuddle Steve gives him. 

Fury just smiles and shakes his head. 

"Alright team, let's go." 

 

........................

 

Steve feels like a spoiled princess every time he's at T'Challa's palace. 

The man is _made_ of royalty and class and compassion and all the things Steve just finds _wonderful._ He treats Steve special- _not that his other Daddies don't-_ but T'Challa always knows how to make Steve feel like a Princess. He's fed well by the King's subjects who are more than happy to spend time with the adorable 'white-panther' and he often goes on long, romantic walks with T'Challa to see the golden beaches of Wakanda. But spending time in the palace with his King is just an absolute _treat_ for Steve. 

Currently, he's sitting atop the marble island that's laid in the center of the massive palace kitchen, his naked body draped in T'Challa's royal robe. The aforementioned _King_ is pacing the kitchen leisurely in nothing but his black silk sleep trousers, the glorious golden muscles of his upper body all out and exposed for Steve to worship with his eyes. 

Steve's skin glows peach in the morning sunlight that filters in through the huge windows, several bruises highlighted on his skin. There's a particularly purple one on his neck from where he'd begged T'Challa to make him his. He'd begged so prettily that the King had had no choice but to do as his little princess said. A soft and sleepy smile graces Steve's red lips as he thinks about how sore he was _down there._ If he tightened up just right, he could feel the burn from how his King's cock had stretched him wide open. 

"What is on your mind my love?" T'Challa murmurs quietly, moving to finally stand between Steve's legs, warm hands running up and down those naked, spread thighs. Long, blonde lashes flutter as Steve glances down to admire the way their bodies meet and almost become one. He whimpers softly as the King fixes his pale, smooth legs around his waist, pulling him flush against that heated golden skin. Their chests touch and a longing whine escapes his throat. 

"Nothin' Daddy." He answers honestly, huge blue eyes blinking up at dark brown ones. He plants a timid kiss on T'Challa's cheek, blushing as an amused smile breaks across the man's concerned face. 

"You know I can tell when you are being dishonest with me kitten." 

Steve pouts, hiding his face in T'Challa's neck, purring when he feels his Daddy's strong arms around him, holding him close and rubbing his back.

 _"I can still feel you inside me."_ He whispers scandalously in T'Challa's ear, blue eyes wide and sparkly as if it were some great secret, peach blush adorning his American sweetheart face. T'Challa damn near growls at the implication and he tightens his grip on Steve's hips. 

"Is that right? No wonder I had to _carry_ you to the kitchen this morning. Couldn't walk, could you?" 

Steve shakes his head with a sad little pout, batting those pretty mermaid eyes at his Daddy. He rests his head on his Daddy's chest, sighing contentedly as the King presses a kiss to his forehead. T'Challa has always been one of his gentler Daddies, always taking care of him, showering him with affection. Sometimes when Steve wanted it _hard,_ T'Challa would refuse to rough up his baby boy, instead fucking him nice and slow, deep and meaningful, almost as if they were making love. Steve would _always_ fall helplessly in love with that kind of softness in the end anyway. 

But last night- last night had been a revelation. Six months of not seeing each other had allowed a feeling of rabid desperation between them, and when T'Challa had gotten the call from Tony, he'd been more than ecstatic to accommodate his precious boy. The international conferences were great but they took a toll on him, what with all the never-ending policies and feigned diplomacy, he felt like deserved some much needed time with his baby. 

But that was last night. And now that he was back home, he could rest some, but he still had an obligation to his Kingdom and his people as the King of Wakanda. 

"There is a council meeting later this evening that I _must_ attend." He says to Steve softly, heart breaking when the boy whines mournfully into his neck. He feels for Steve, he really does. Bucky had informed him of what had happened in Iraq, and the public media fallout after that. Steve had taken the most damage and had suffered dearly from it. He _needed_ his Daddies the most now and they can't even seem to find the time for him. 

"I am sorry my love. But it will only be an hour."

"Don't like stupid council meetings." Steve mutters angrily against his Daddy's shoulder. 

T'Challa can't help but smile at how spoiled his baby sounds, taking his face in his hands and kissing him gently on the lips. Big, sad blue eyes glisten up at him, and the downturned, pouty pink lips just completes the picture. Steve looks like he's about to cry so T'Challa kisses him again on the lips. 

"I know you hate them my love. But, how about you come along with me to this one? Hm? You can sit on my lap." T'Challa offers slyly, gauging the way Steve's ears perk up, his baby doll face doing a complete 360 and brightening as he smiles excitedly, blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. 

"You mean- you mean sit on your lap while you sit on the _throne?_ " He squeaks, rubbing up against his Daddy's front, the silk of T'Challa's robe doing wonders for his little prick. He's getting wet just from the idea of sitting on his Daddy's throne in front of an entire council of royal subjects- at least twenty five of them- his Daddy holding him close as he discusses important stuff like the economy and politics. 

T'Challa chuckles pleasantly. "Yes baby. You can help me address my fellow subjects. Would you like that princess?" 

Steve nods earnestly, a shine in his bright blue eyes. "Very much Daddy." 

T'Challa plants another sweet kiss on Steve's forehead before lowering himself between the pretty thing's thighs. 

"Now, let Daddy have his breakfast." He grins in a low, raspy voice, gently shoving Steve back to lie flat on the kitchen island. He grips his baby's pale thighs tightly, spreading them wider and wider until Steve is all open for him like a goddamn buffet. He makes quick work of the straps on his silk robe, unwrapping his precious boy like a present. Steve whimpers under his handling, arching his pretty back as he feels his Daddy's large hands spread him open wide. 

T'Challa's tongue is slick and intense against his sore hole, wiggling deep inside of the blonde. Steve cries out, hands immediately reaching for his Daddy's head, thrusting his pussy insistently against that hot tongue. He's so fucking wet from his Daddy's cum, spit and lube that he can feel it running down his crease, leaking on the marble countertop. He moans but it comes out broken and desperate, feeling his little prick twitch against his belly as T'Challa slurps hungrily between his legs. One of his hands remain on the man's head while his other one goes to his chest, pulling on an aroused nipple, cupping his own tits, feeling himself. 

"Daddy- uhnnn! Daddy please. Please. Daddy please." He sobbed, when T'Challa added a finger inside his already loosened cunt. It slides in deep inside of him, way past what his Daddy's tongue can't reach and he can feel his entire body seize up. His Daddy keeps rubbing insistently at his special spot, dragging his orgasm out of him. He screams out when his small prick pulses, spurting little clear jets of semen on his flat belly. 

_"Daddy!"_

His Daddy holds him through his orgasm, soothing him gently as he cries against his neck, his poor body wracked with spasms as he cums. He wraps his arms and legs round his Daddy like an octopus, sobbing into T'Challa's chest as he comes down from his high. His tits are extremely sensitive and his hole twitches as semen and spit leak out of it in rivulets. He's a mess and he wants more even though his body's shaking from overstimulation. 

"Easy my love." T'Challa soothes him, petting his hair lovingly. "Easy. Daddy's got you." 

Steve quiets obediently, glancing up at his wonderful Daddy with large, teary blue eyes and wet lashes. "Was it good Daddy? Did you like eating my pussy?" 

The King smiles proudly at his baby boy, kind of saddened by the fact that Steve felt like he always had to ask. But he doesn't show it, instead kissing his baby on the lips and stroking his head lovingly. 

"Yes baby. I love eating you out. It's the best part of my mornings." 

Steve blushes proudly, pleased that he's enough for his Daddy and he gives his King an adorable little hug. "Thank you Daddy." He murmurs, tiredly sagging against his Daddy's hard body, curling up to make himself smaller. T'Challa just smiles fondly down at him before picking him up from the island, carrying him to their suite. 

They had a meeting to prepare for after all. 

 

.....................

 

"This is so boring Daddy." Steve whines petulantly, as he sits comfortably on his Daddy's lap. 

T'Challa has one arm around his baby boy's waist, his hand gently squeezing that plump butt. Steve's wearing the garb of a royal consort of Wakanda. The sleek, black silk wraps delicately around his slim waist, way below his navel, revealing the beginning lines of his 'V' that leads to his most intimate spot. The separate slits of the flowing black silk falls between his long pale legs, making him seem naked. His upper body is completely bare, showing off that peachy nude skin. His tits glisten under the dim lights of the conference room. His Daddy had personally attached golden clamps to them, with the shiny chains hanging beautifully across his pretty chest. A golden choker with the King's symbol encrusted in sapphire stone rested heavily on his neck, the pressure points just right. And on his left bicep, was a Wakandan arm brace, spiralling around his limb like a snake, caressing him. 

He looked like the perfect little consort. 

"Hush, my love. It has only just started." T'Challa chides his baby gently, patting his butt a few times. 

Steve whimpers sadly at being hushed by his Daddy, shying away from the serious eyes of the councillors. He hides his face in his Daddy's shoulder, softly breathing in the oriental scent of his Daddy. He brushes his bare feet on his Daddy's knee, rubbing his chest against his T'Challa's. His tits are sore and so badly need some kind of friction. He's hot and slick and all plugged up tight, but all he wants right now is to feel his Daddy's thick, long cock filling him deep. He rests his head on T'Challa's shoulder, pouting and glaring cutely at the way his Daddy's hand envelops his smaller one. 

"Matters to discuss, my King." Zuri announces, his deep voice echoing in the quiet room. The councillor shuffles some pages in his hand and waits for T'Challa's acknowledgement. Steve feels his Daddy nodding while he places a Wakandan peach segment against his lips. He takes it with his mouth obediently, tongue poking out to lick the sweet juices off his Daddy's fingers. 

"The Special Operations Unit has reported exponential progress with their youngest students. They are set for early advancement in their fields of engineering, agriculture and analysis." Zuri informs, sensing the papers forward. T'Challa studies them while Steve simply blinks his gorgeous blue eyes at the unfamiliar words on the pages. 

"That is great news, Zuri. I am looking forward to the ceremony." T'Challa replies, a contented smile on his face. Steve purrs, just happy to be in his Daddy's arms instead of lounging around in his bed by himself. 

"My King," Okoye greets with a salute, "the Dora Milaje wishes to report that there have been no disturbances on the local front. However, ...there is a matter of urgency to discuss as to Wakanda's position in the international community. And your position with the Avengers." 

T'Challa _feels_ when Steve stiffens next to him, his body curling further into his Daddy's as if to hide himself. 

"General, I wish to discuss that matter privately." He informs her quickly as she sends him a knowing look. He's grateful for her consideration when it comes to Steve. 

"Of course, my King. But please note that it is a matter of urgency. The World Court will not wait." 

T'Challa nods firmly as Okoye returns to her seat around the table. He pets Steve's hair soothingly, planting a gentle kiss on his baby's temple. 

"It's alright, sweetheart. Shh, it's okay." 

The council seems concerned and they send him worried looks but he waves them off with a flick of the wrist. His hand slides down to the side of the throne where it's hidden, and he presses firmly on the plug that's lodged deep inside his sweet boy's butt. Steve's body jerks hard and he quickly chokes off his wail with a soft gasp. 

"D- Daddy..." Steve murmurs softly into T'Challa's ear. 

"You are safe here my love." The King ensures his boy, continuously pressing down on the plug, making his baby squirm. 

The council goes on after that, the hour seeking to run on forever as each councillor presents their reports and appraisals. Steve nearly nods off during the entire thing but his Daddy's steady hands on his plug keeps him alert for most of the hour. Coming down to the last few minutes, there seems to just be casual talk amongst the people in the room. And eventually the conversation shifts to light jabs at the King himself, about his love life and if he plans on having a successor. 

W'Kabi, of course is the one to bring it up.

"It only makes sense my brother. You may be young but time flies around here. Things seem to be going and it's about time you had some babies." It isn't meant to be a jab at Steve but it comes across like that anyway. He doesn't move or respond in any way however, staying silent in his Daddy's arms. 

Okoye shoots her partner a fierce look to shut him up and he quickly does so, looking apologetic. 

"My apologies, there is no rush, my brother. I shall take my leave now." 

After that, the meeting adjourns, all of the councillors quickly filing out of the room after bidding there farewells. Okoye is the last to leave and she sends T'Challa a supportive grin which he returns. After that, they're left in silence and soft, quiet breathing is the only sound between them. Steve is thinking hard though, T'Challa can _feel it._

"Are you okay?" He asks the poor thing but Steve quickly shakes his head, perking up from hiding his face in his Daddy's shoulder to blink up at him. 

"M'sorry Daddy. I- ...I wish I could." 

"Wish you could what, my love?" T'Challa asks, confused for a minute but not missing the way Steve goes soft in his grip. His baby scurries to his knees, sitting on his Daddy's lap, rubbing earnestly against his Daddy's thickening cock. He takes his Daddy's hands and places them on his perky tits, gently encouraging the man to play with them. 

"Wish I could have your babies. Wish you could get me pregnant." Steve whimpers, feeling firm, warm hands cupping his tits, gently squeezing his clamped nipples. His King thrusts upwards sharply and he squeaks at the feeling of that hard, thick cock between his legs. 

"Oh baby." T'Challa rumbles, hands grasping Steve's hips hard, leaving heavy fingerprints on that pale, baby soft skin. 

"You could pretend." Steve whispers, riding his Daddy's lap, rutting against his cock, the thick plug inside his wet cunt sliding in and out with every circle of his hips. "You could breed me Daddy. I'll be your good baby. N'you could cum inside my pussy... knock me up." 

T'Challa almost throws Steve off the throne when he bucks up hard into his baby boy. He growls, lifting Steve up by his thighs and damn near slamming him into the conference table. 

"Oof." Steve grunts cutely, spreading his legs wide for his Daddy to get in between them. T'Challa makes quick work of his underwear- his favorite panties really, made of black lace and violet bows- ripping the wispy fabric and tossing it over his shoulder. He does the same to Steve's silky skirt, leaving his blonde babe in nothing but the choker and the golden nipple clamps. He folds Steve in half, his knees almost touching his shoulders and gazes at his boy with predatory eyes. 

"If the Gods and my ancestors wished it, I would have bred you a long time ago my love." 

He lowers himself to Steve's pretty hole that's stuffed with the thick, black plug. He'd done that after their little tryst earlier, Steve begging to be filled with _something._ But now, all his princess seemed to want was his cock. 

"P- please Daddy, please. Need you so bad." He cried, playing with his tits, the gold chains wrapped haphazardly around his fingers. 

"It's okay my sweet boy." T'Challa promises his baby, gripping the hilt of the plug and sliding it in and out a few times. Steve sobs out loud, digging his nails into the pale, taut skin of his thighs. His Daddy all but rips the plug from out of him, leaving his pink pussy clenching hard around the gaping space it left. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now my princess." The King growls, grabbing Steve bodily and manhandling him until he was on all fours, presenting for his King. He lowers his chest to the floor, leaving his ass up in the air for his Daddy to take. It was the perfect position for making babies, T'Challa told his little boy as much. 

"Gonna breed you full baby. Until you're swollen with my seed." He snarled in his baby's ear before shoving himself inside. Steve gasps brokenly, almost collapsing against the floor in pleasure as his Daddy's cock sends hot shivers up his spine. T'Challa presses his chest to his Steve's back, teeth clamping on to his pretty neck, just above the collar. The boy wails, arching his back and pressing back further on his Daddy's big cock. T'Challa slips a hand under Steve's flat stomach, rubbing the skin there, feeling his own cock stretching Steve's tummy out. 

_"Mmhm...!"_ Steve whimpers, his little cock twitching uselessly between his legs as he orgasms for the first time. He's dripping on the clean, waxed floors of a royal Wakandan conference room. _Talk about the perks of being the King's little consort._

T'Challa's head was just filled with images of himself breeding his little blonde boy. He could see just how perfect his baby would look, all fat and swollen with his offspring. All Steve's other Daddies would be downright jealous. And Steve, _oh_ his precious kitten would be all glowing, walking around the palace in nude silks that showed off his pregnant belly proudly. His breasts would be so round and plump, filled with milk. He could almost taste the sweetness on his tongue. 

"D- _uh!"_ Steve gasps breathlessly, cumming for a second time, his body shaking hard. His tiny pink cock almost hurts from the overstimulation but he's not complaining. He wants to please his Daddy, wants to make him happy. His pussy feels incredibly tight and slick, the soreness from earlier giving way to a delicious burn with every stroke of his Daddy's long and powerful cock. He wants to be bred so bad, his body practically yearning for his Daddy's cum. 

_"I want it! I want it Daddy!"_

"I'm here my love. I'm right- _ugh!"_

He was about to unload in his precious boy. Steve always loved it when his Daddies came inside his pussy. It made him feel safe, and grounded, almost as if he was being owned, _claimed_ by the men that used him. It put him in his place, and by God he knew where he belonged. He dropped onto his belly, flat on the floor while his Daddy just ploughed into his pussy. T'Challa reaches out, intertwining his fingers with Steve's smaller, paler ones. He squeezes tight and Steve, though he's delirious and out of his mind with pleasure, squeezes back. It's possibly the most intimate sex he's ever had. The baby-making kind of sex that well- _made babies._

"I'm cumming my love." He rasps in Steve's ear, Steve's tiny whimpers music to his ears as his cock thickens inside that tight pussy. 

"Oh Daddy!" 

He thrusts one last time inside his baby boy, holding his position, mounted on Steve as he cums. Steve sobs into the hand his Daddy has clasped over his mouth, his eyes wet as he feels each warm spurt of semen against his inner walls. He tightens up on his King's dick, milking all of it greedily. He's never wanted to be pregnant so bad. T'Challa thrusts a few more times, the spasms and tremors dissipating with every sharp movement of his hips. 

They're a proper mess of glistening skin and tangled limbs. 

A few minutes later, he's carrying a sleepy, snuggly Steve to bed. He's all plugged up and the nipple clamps are taken off his sore, pink nipples. He whimpers as his Daddy cleans him up with a damp cloth, the wetness chilly against his belly, chest and between his thighs. 

"Mmmhmm _Daddy..."_ Steve pouts tiredly, making grabby hands at his Daddy. 

"I am coming my love." T'Challa chuckles, smiling tenderly at the way Steve goes all soft and cuddly against him. He draws up the blankets but Steve kicks them off, gazing up at his Daddy with wide blue eyes. He plants tiny, innocent kisses against his Daddy's palm, sucking in his thumb finger. 

"You want my finger to sleep sweetheart?" T'Challa murmurs petting his boy gently but Steve shakes his head, letting go of his thumb with a pop. Steve usually likes going to sleep with his Daddy's finger in his mouth, kind of like the way a child would go to sleep. It made him feel safe. Protected. 

"Then what do you want my precious?" 

A hand tentatively slips down from his chest, all the way to his cock that's somewhat softened yet still firm. It stirs under the blankets as Steve touches it shyly, a deep blush adorning his pretty face. 

"Oh, my sweet boy." T'Challa praises, stroking Steve's downy hair before kissing him gently on the lips. They'd only ever done this once, a few months ago. It had happened when Steve had been under stress, and had fallen deep into subspace. The King didn't pretend to know exactly why his boy was feeling the same pressure now. He'd been made aware of all the bashing by the media and as much as it made him want to do something about it, his boy needed him first. He'd give Steve the world if possible. 

Steve purrs happily when his Daddy consents, shimmying down the bed until he was lying on his side, the tip of his Daddy's cock on his lips. A soft nudge from T'Challa is all he needs to swallow down his Daddy obediently, going deep until the cock is stuffed properly in his throat. The golden collar is much too heavy to wear at night so, he needs to be grounded by something else. T'Challa watches as Steve's pretty, long lashes flutter a couple times, his wet, slick throat convulsing around his prick. Steve suckles on it gently as he begins to fall asleep, a small but contented sigh signalling his peace. 

His Daddy always knows what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT OTHER PAIRINGS YOU'D LIKE :)


	5. You Can Be My Fulltime Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint really hates when Fury gives him assignments. Lucky for him, Steve's around to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's been a while. Lol, I've been busy with school etc. Saw Endgame and wanted to fling myself off of Vormir. Sighs, but here is another pairing with bby Steeb.

You Can Be My Fulltime Daddy 

 

Clint grins wildly as the cold mountain breeze hits him squarely in the face, deflected by the dark aviator shades over his eyes. 

It slips through his hair in cool wisps, his brown, tawny hair fluttering behind him. The fresh breeze is native to a small town in Montana, mostly forested with a few cabins scattered here and there. He owns one of those cabins, thanks to Fury and SHIELD, after a particular mission had left him injured and severely compromised. He'd needed the seclusion and protection and so the institution had found him this place. The other cabins were safe houses maintained by SHIELD and housed throughout the year by agents of different backgrounds and missions. Now was his turn for a little rest and reflection and he'd brought company. 

He feels timid hands slip around his middle, holding tightly as he revs up the bike's engine a couple of times. Steve's sitting pretty on his Daddy's antique Custom Harley-Davidson Panhead Chopper, Ray Bans over his eyes, jean shorts cutting high on his pale, smooth thighs and a huge smile on his plush pink lips. The sunlight dapples golden overhead, making Steve's angel blonde hair glow under its gaze. His cheek rests on Clint's leather clad back, blue eyes heavily lidded as he sinks deeper into subspace. He's content with just lying there, draped against his Daddy's back, listening to the wind rush past his ears while the man drives them into the beautiful forest. 

"Hold on sweetheart. We're almost home." Clint reassures his baby, patting the hands wrapped tightly round his middle. Steve murmurs softly and even though it's not coherently formed words, Clint grins anyway. His baby's _so_ out of it, having sub-dropped back at the Tower while they were packing to leave for Montana. Just one look at those large, hazy blue eyes and those fluttery lashes and Clint had just _known._ It wasn't a hard decision then, to just whisk Steve out of the Tower and all of its hectic politics, and bring him to a peaceful place where he could drop and be completely under his Daddy's protection and care. 

"Mmh..." Steve mewls softly, nuzzling further into his Daddy's leather jacket. He's sucking on his thumb; Clint can hear the soft, wet sound of his pretty little mouth round his thumb. Jesus, the man thought, his cock stiffening in his biker jeans. If he didn't get home and get Steve on his thick cock in a few seconds, the poor thing would surely start crying. He's been wonderfully patient and sweet the whole trip but even Clint can _feel_ just how tired and desperate his boy had become. 

"Shh, it's okay darlin'." He soothes, just as the roof of his cabin emerges into view. The mottled canopy of green trees looms behind the discreet wooden cabin like a great, comforting blanket, welcoming them home. He feels Steve perk up behind him, raising his head and peeking out from behind his Daddy's shoulder, eyes blinking slowly. He tilts his head slightly at the small but cozy-looking cabin nestled deep within the forest. Clint cuts off the bike and gives Steve a nudge. 

"Go on baby. Hop off." 

Steve is slow to register because of how far he's dropped but he climbs off the bike on shaky legs anyway, black and white converse making steady imprints on the sandy ground. He stands there awkwardly, staring sadly down at his shoes, hands twisting together idly. Clint kicks the stand on his bike and walks over to his boy after a leisurely stretch. 

"C'mon baby girl. Up, up!" He coos excitedly at Steve who blinks up at him with those large eyes, frowning quizzically at his Daddy's actions. Clint gestures at his back, as if he wanted him to hop on and Steve giggles happily when he finally understands. He mounts Clint's back with one wiggly leap, the man grunting under the weight of the supersoldier. But he sticks to his guns, picks up their two duffel bags and trudges in into the cabin, Steve curled up on his back like a little turtle. 

"Aghh." Clint sighs heavily, his back relieved of the weight as Steve slides down from his shoulders to slump gradually to the floor on his knees. He feels around at the freshly vacuumed carpet and marvels at how soft it is under his fingers. Clint pets his soft, blonde hair gently, heart bursting at how sweetly those crystal blue eyes blink up at him, a brilliant grin on that American sweetheart face. 

"Daddy's pretty angel." He coos, gazing down at his little boy. Steve's eyes droop even more as he holds his arms up in the air, pouting at the shirt he's currently covered in. Clint obliges, slipping the soft, white cotton tank over Steve's head, his blonde hair mussed up in all directions. He looks adorably disoriented for a while, like a confused little kitten, sitting there on the carpet with his legs sprawled on either side of him, his hair all fluffy. Clint unzips his tiny jean shorts and orders him to stand up to slip those off, leaving his sweet little girl in nothing but a sheer, baby pink thong. 

"Hmm... so sexy baby girl." Clint groans, rubbing his half hard cock through his jeans as Steve lowers himself to the floor again, settling between his Daddy's legs. Clint relaxes back into the couch, petting Steve's hair as he nuzzles into his denim-clad crotch, inhaling deep. He's so low, so deep into subspace that he doesn't even realize he's humping against his Daddy's leg like the bitch he is. 

_"Dada... please..."_ He gurgles, drooling spit on Clint's knee. His little pink cock is hard, and wet dripping precum and soaking through his pastel pink panties. Clint pets his little girl's hair lovingly and raises his leg for her to hump better against it. He loves when Steve gets like this, deep and lost that he can't even find it in himself to be ashamed. He's desperate for his Daddy and he wants to find relief. Despite how small it is, his little boy clit sends powerful strokes of arousal deep within his belly, making him almost ravenous to be impaled on his Daddy's prick. 

"It's okay baby girl, c'mere." Clint rumbles, lifting Steve from the floor to sit on his lap like a child. He snakes his hand to go around Steve's tiny waist, fingers sliding under the fragile strap of his baby's panties. He wrings it round his finger, yanking it _hard._ Steve gasps with a little _oh!_ before burying his face in his Daddy's chest. The thong rips a little but doesn't break completely, the fabric rubbing deliciously against Steve's puffy, swollen hole. 

Clint yanks hard again and finally the panties rip from around him, Steve crying out as his Daddy brings the ripped and soiled underwear to his face. He can see the wet spot left by his boy clit, the precum slick and dripping from the wispy material. 

"Open your mouth baby." Clint orders, one hand gripping the back of Steve's head, fingers in his girl's hair as Steve goes limp on top of him. Clint's hips thrust a little in arousal at that, the man _obsessed_ with the way Steve goes slack whenever he grabs him by the hair or the throat. There was something about that kind of behaviour that just struck something carnal and animalistic inside him. Made him think dirty, filthy thoughts about owning Steve, and claiming his little blonde sweetheart from the inside out. And in a way, Steve _did_ belong to him- to them, all of his Daddies. 

"Daddy..." Steve whimpers, lids low, pretty blonde lashes dusting his cheekbones. 

"Open up baby girl, that's it. _That's it."_ He growls, bunching up the soiled panties in his hand before shoving it in Steve's mouth, gagging his baby boy. Steve moans around the fabric, his tiny waist rolling like a snake, desperate for some kind of friction against his bare skin. Clint reaches for his tiny cock, fingering just under his small balls, pressing down on his perineum. Steve's cries are muffled by the underwear as his Daddy's finger slips dangerously close to his pink hole. 

"You want my finger sweetheart? Hm? You need Daddy's finger in your tight cunt?" He taunts his baby, pulling firmly on the little, reddened cocklet. Steve's always been small, much to his Daddies' glee. They loved treating it like a clit, fingering and sucking it until Steve came over five times, his thighs shaking and spread wide open. It served absolutely no purpose but for a way for Steve to cum, which only made him _that_ more alluring. 

"Mmhmm..." Steve sobs through his stuffed mouth. He earns a firm slap on the cheek and another before his entire face blushes peach in the afternoon sun. Clint was always the more rugged and authoritative of all his Daddies. The man was like a true Alpha, often _extremely_ possessive of Steve. He'd put the gorgeous sub in a collar with his name engraved across the plate if he could. Would go as far as to put little Steven on a leash and parade him out in public if he could. Steve was his baby though he shared the pretty boy with his other Daddies.

And he was exceptionally pleased to have him for the weekend. 

"What d'you say sport? Wanna ride me? Hm? Or do you wanna suck on my cock while I sort out a few of SHIELD'S transactions?" 

Steve pouts and makes a pitiful whining sound, hissing as his Daddy slaps his little prick. 

"I know I said I wouldn't do any work sweetheart but Daddy has to. Uncle Fury's got some runts in emergency and they can't wait." He soothes his baby, petting Steve's hair and planting a soft kiss on his lips before pulling out the panties and sticking his tongue in. Steve obediently opens up his mouth for his Daddy, letting the man dominate the kiss, accommodating his tongue with a pleasured moan. 

Clint breaks away reluctantly, grinning at Steve's mournful cry. "Tell you what, lover. Why don't you go bring me a beer, and then make me a sandwich? I'll get this SHIELD stuff done without the distraction provided by your ass and that way, we can have more time to play. Hm? How's that sound sugar?" 

Huge blue eyes glare at him as Steve pouts, his cherry red lips slightly swollen from their kiss. "No." He grumps, earning an amused cackle from his Daddy and a swat on the ass. 

"Don't make me punish you baby girl." He warns though his tone is anything but threatening. He knows it isn't fair to Steve- none of it was. Hell, he would've gladly ignored Fury's orders if they didn't have international implications. But a man's work was never done, no matter how pretty and inviting his little miss looked. 

"Now, lemme just plug you up nice and full." He murmurs gently, digging in his duffel for Steve's baby pink butt plug. It's got a white diamond at the base- nothing but expensive stuff for his Princess. It's thick, and has a length of about nine and a half inches. Enough for Steve to feel _everything_ while he worked in the kitchen. 

"Ùh- ...D- Daddy..." Steve gasps, body pulling taut as Clint starts sliding in the lubed plug into his anus. The fat head of the plug breaches was his tight ring with a lewd pop, before it squelches deeper into his hole, stopping at the wide base. He's so fucking full that it takes a while for him to adjust. Clint holds his hand through it, kissing his temple as he sobs, clenching and unclenching his hole to adjust. 

"How's it feel in your pussy baby?" Clint hisses in his ear, biting down on the soft lobe. 

"Hurts." He whimpers in response, burying his head in Clint's neck. He's been empty for a few days as the team had been busy with several missions that were consecutively annoying. None of them had been able to fill or fuck Steve properly and Steve hadn't been granted the time to drop, having been a major part of the group's operations. He'd obviously tightened up within that space of time so, taking an almost ten inch plug into his hole at the moment was a huge feat. 

"Shh, shh. It's okay love, Daddy's got you. You can take it, hm? That pussy can take _a lot_ darlin'. Trust me I know. It'll only hurt for a while baby." He whispers soothingly whilst petting Steve's downy hair gently. The boy wails as Clint pushes the plug in even deeper, the base pressed up against his cheeks. 

"You want the gag darlin? Hm? Wanna be stuffed from both ends?" 

Steve nods through pained tears, his stomach a little swollen from the intrusion. Clint takes the gag, made to look like a thick cock, and straps it in after shoving it into Steve's pretty mouth. He sends the boy off with a light pat on the ass before getting down to his work. 

_God, he was going to fucking kill Fury for this._

*

Ten minutes later Steve brings him his beer, ice cold and already cracked open, and places a Swiss ham and cheese sandwich on his work desk. He growls appreciatively, taking a sip of Budweiser before caressing Steve's cheek tenderly. 

"Thank you, gorgeous." He grins at the boy who beams proudly at the compliment. He obediently drops to his knees beside his Daddy, eyes lowered respectfully. Clint carefully takes the gag out of his mouth, wiping at the spit that had drooled down his chin from his swollen lips. He sticks two fingers in his baby's mouth, pressing down firmly on his pink tongue, forcing the boy's mouth wide open. 

"Look at me sweetheart." He whispers, chest thumping hard as gorgeous baby blue eyes blink up at him, long, feminine lashes fluttering prettily as Steve blinks slowly. A thick string of saliva drips from his lips, wet and shiny, just like how Clint likes his pretty baby. 

"Good girl..." He exhales, eyes hooded with desire as Steve nuzzles softly into his palm. He's slow, almost drunken with his movements, planting soft _"muah"_ kisses on his Daddy's hand. Clint grins proudly, scratching his boy's head before tilting his chin upward. 

"Gonna keep me warm baby girl?" 

The enthusiastic nod he gets from his baby is enough so he sends Steve off with a smack on the ass, the blonde crawling under the table to settle between his legs. Bright and focused blue eyes track the man's fingers intently as he unzips his jeans and takes out his thick cock. Steve's eyes flutter as it smacks him in the cheek, warm and _alive_ in Clint's hand. He drags it across Steve's peachy cheeks, leaving a thin, translucent trail of semen on the skin. He takes Steve's small moan as encouragement and slaps his cock on the boy's pretty face a couple of times.

"There we go baby boy," He rumbles, sighing and leaning his head back as the tip of his cock traced the length of Steve's plush lips. "Open up... that's a good boy." 

He slips his cock into Steve's mouth the moment he opens those pretty, cherry red lips. Steve hums appreciatively around the thick, solid length in his mouth and sucks in his cheeks to grip his Daddy tighter. His throat tickles and convulses a little as the fat, cockhead brushes the back of it, gagging him effectively. 

"Oh, _that's_ it sugar. Keep it in there. Daddy's got work to do, so I'm gonna need you to be a good little boy and keep me warm until I'm done. Okay princess?" 

Steve simply hums around the thick length, knowing he's not allowed to slip from his Daddy's prick until he's told to. And he's an obedient little slut if anything. 

Pretty soon, his eyes slip closed, warm saliva and precum drooling down his pretty face. He hears Clint typing away on his laptop, grumbling to himself, taking lengthy gulps of beer in between. Pages flick back and forth idly and the occasional scratching of a pen scribbling on paper irritate his ears as he tries his best not to swallow around his Daddy's length. He's had a tough few weeks and though he'd spent time with T'Challa in Wakanda, his other Daddies had still demanded that he take an extra weekend, just to be sure. 

_To be sure of what, Steve didn't know._

But he took their suggestions in stride, being the respectful boy they'd taught him to be. Despite this however, he found his patience and obedience being stretched thin by his Daddy who was currently filling out another appraisal. Of course, it wasn't _Clint's_ fault he'd been assigned with SHIELD homework out of the blue. _That blame_ would go to Nicholas J. Fury, the Director of SHIELD and on other days, Steve's Uncle. 

Steve could hear the man's voice through the speakers right now. He frowns, still not fully understanding how Clint could be here and still talk to Fury who was all the way in Manhattan, in real time. Modern technology still bamboozled him but his Daddies were always there to patiently explain everything. Bruce had been the one to explain video calls and satellites and wireless connections. 

And that's how the idea spawned. 

"Yeah well you're gonna have to wait for those reports man. I just did two and sent em, be satisfied with that." Clint grumbles, swigging his beer. 

Steve hears Fury sigh over the speakers. "I know it was last minute but I need those files for the meeting tomorrow Barton." 

"Yeah well, you'll get an by tomorrow evening. That's the best I can do."

There's a dramatic pause and then, "The best you can do?! You better not let me down in front of the World Court or else I'll tell everyone Hawkeye turned into a goddamn pigeon and he ain't an Avenger no more!" 

Steve nearly chokes on Clint's cock and snickers before the man's hand tugs on his hair firmly. 

Clint scoffs, "Really? I dare you t-"

"Don't you forget about that solid you owe me for sending Maria in your place to that _Avengers Kids Visit!_ " Fury barks.

Steve snickers again and earns a light cuff to the ear. He grabs his Daddy's hand and sucks on the man's thumb, distracting him a little. 

Clint sighs, stroking his cock while Steve holds the other hand hostage with his mouth. 

"I seriously couldn't make it to the Ronald McDonald Hou-"

"Couldn't make it my ass. You were on a bender with that fool, Wade Wilson! Don't think I didn't know Barton! I got eyes on _all_ o' my agents!" 

"Well, _eye_ if we're paying attention to detail-" Clint mutters but Fury hears it anyway and Steve can swear he hears the man's ears steaming with rage. It's like a volcano waiting to explode. 

"CLINT BARTON YOU MOTHERFU-"

"Hi Uncle Fury!" Steve greets sweetly, climbing out from under the table and waving at the man on the laptop monitor. 

"Stevie!" Fury exclaims guiltily, his feigned enthusiasm marred by the murderous eye he sets on Barton. Clint sends him a shit-eating grin as he pulls Steve onto his lap. 

Steve puts on his best smile, despite being acutely aware that he looks like a second-rate slut who'd just gone for a ride on some Daddy dick. His face was a blushing mess, spit and precum dripping down his mouth, chin and neck while his lips were swollen and slick from cockwarming his Daddy for at least an hour already. His fluffy blonde hair is a mess, the telltale smush of a rough hand going straight over the top of his head, leaving a few longer strands falling into his pretty blue eyes. 

"Hey sweet thing! Where we're _you_ hiding all this time?" Fury coos, grinning at him through the screen as Steve waves a dainty little hand at the man. Fury waves back at the precious boy, ignoring Natasha as she walks by in the background. 

Steve frowns, his big, blue eyes thinking really hard. "Well, Daddy and I were _supposed_ to have special time but then, he said he had work to do and so he blew me off to finish up his assignments." He pouts, those doe-eyes piercing Fury through the screen. Clint grins cheekily at the Director, squeezing Steve's ass firmly. 

"See that Nick? You're inconveniencing my boy. We had plans for tonight." 

"Shut up Clint." 

Fury sends Clint a withering glare before he softens to smile at Steve who blinks up innocently at him. _The puppy face almost always works on Fury._

"Aw darlin, I'm terribly sorry. Y'know what? Maybe I can find someone else."

"Yah don't say, Director Fury?" Clint taunts, huge grin on his stupid face. 

Fury narrows his eye at him, snorting. "I think I can find another _lazy, crackerbarrel agent_ somewhere around here to do those reports." 

Clint screws up his nose at the jab. "Alright, layin it on thick there Fury-"

"See ya Monday sweet thing." Fury says sweetly before his gaze turns to Clint. "You owe me two solids now _Pigeon_." 

The screen goes blank and they both sigh in relief, Steve's arms wrapped around his Daddy's neck, legs spread on either side of the man's waist. He nuzzles into Clint's neck, nibbling at the raised veins there. Clint pets his head as soft purring sounds begin to emit from his throat. 

"You gotta be careful Daddy. If you don't start behaving, Uncle Fury's gonna kick you off the team." The blonde whispers scandalously, subconsciously grinding down on his Daddy's lap, humping the man like a desperate bitch in heat. 

"Don't worry about him honey. I'm just glad I get to fuck this pussy right now." Clint growls, standing up while Steve wraps his limbs around his body like a koala.

" _Oh!_ " Steve gasps, feeling rough hands on his plump butt, holding him close. 

"Fuck all this shit." All the papers he'd been working on scatter noisily to the floor with a single shove. The laptop remains at the head of the table, out of reach. Clint's sure that if it had been any closer it would've gotten tossed off the table as well. Stark could always get him another laptop. 

"Get up on that table sweet thing, and spread those Bambi legs open for Daddy." He orders, Steve blushing furiously as he obeys, lying back on the smooth, wooden surface, his legs splitting wide for his Daddy, revealing his little, pink cock and his plugged hole. 

"So good baby." He growls, promptly ripping the plug out of Steve's hole. His boy whimpers, clenching around it hard, his body missing the feeling of being completely and utterly filled. 

"In me Daddy. Please, _I want you in me._ " Steve begs, wrapping his legs tight around Clint's waist. His eyes slam shut and a soft cry escapes his lips as his Daddy's thick cock slips inside. Clint growls predatorily at the sensations of his little boy's pussy fluttering around his cock. Steve's so slick and hot inside, it makes him want to stay in there forever. But he quickly presses a kiss to Steve's lips, and pulls out, only to slam back in with fervor. 

_"G- ah! Daddy! Yes Daddy! Yes!"_ Steve wails, totally unfazed by the sheets of paper currently getting torn to shreds under him. The rustling adds to the cacophony of sounds that generates from their lovemaking; all of Clint's harsh grunts and growls and all of Steve's whining cries and airy gasps. He's being pummeled in the best of ways and it's like euphoria when he cums, soaking himself in his own juices. Clint's grip on his waist tightens when he feels his baby cumming. 

"S- sorry- _m'sorry Daddy!_ " The poor thing cries but Clint shakes his head, grinning like a lion with prey in its jaws. 

"It's okay baby girl, cum as much as you want. Daddy's not gonna punish you tonight." He grunts, thrusting hard and _deep_ into Steve's hole. He's about two seconds and a hundredth thrust from losing it, but he holds on for his darling boy, jerking his slick little cocklet, sending Steve's body into overstimulated spasms. 

"Da- _uh!_ Daddy- Daddy s- stop please! Ooh- Daddy please please-" 

He's quickly becoming incoherent, sentences becoming spit-slick slurrs of words stringed together into some mangled, unrecognizable plea. His poor little prick squirts weakly one last time before Clint releases him, holding his hand out for Steve to clean up his own juices. He cums the minute that little pink tongue slips out of swollen red lips to lick at the mess glistening on his hand. 

"F- fuck- _oh fuck_ sweetheart! Fuck, I'm cummin-!" 

He doesn't bother to ask where his baby wants it, giving in to the pleasure of his powerful arousal and cumming all over Steve's belly. Thick, white stripes lie across that flat, pale stomach, glistening in the evening sun. Huge blue eyes gaze up at Clint, dazed and dopey before looking down at the mess of semen on his belly. Steve's _drunk on it;_ shaky fingers coming up to smear the cum all over his skin like lotion before he brings his fingers up to his lips, sucking greedily on them while Clint hovers above him, breathing hot and heavy. 

_"Jesus fuck Princess."_ He sighs heavily, sliding his index finger through what was left of his seed on Steve's belly before bringing the finger to his baby's lips. 

"Mhm, you're so hungry for it. Aren't you? Such a hungry boy." 

Steve obediently suckles on the finger, completely unaware of the camera that had not actually been turned off on the laptop. 

Clint grins devilishly at it however, his eyes glinting mischievously at Fury through the monitor while he feeds his slick cock into Steve's willing mouth to clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I hope to update soon!


	6. Hurt Me Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets angry and Steve drops low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 1 in the morning and i got really sleepy but I wanted to finish it so bad. :,(

Hurt Me Good 

 

"Hey- stop-! Stop playing around and sit still- _...please_?"

"Nope! Don't like needles Daddy." Steve replies stubbornly, sticking his tongue out at Bruce as the man glances down at the syringe in his hand, considering it. 

The team often had these monthly check-ups, especially after long and gruelling missions. It kept them well-informed and prepared for any medical or biological mishaps that they might encounter in the future. Other than that, it was just a good practice to get into. As the hero lifestyle went, anything could happen; and therefore medical checks were a vital part of an Avenger's life. At least, that principle applied to _most_ of them. 

_Steven Grant Rogers on the other hand, was a right menace._

He religiously avoided medical reports, claiming that the 'super-strong' serum would "take care of it." Of course, he wasn't as naive to constantly keep relying on the magical powers of the serum but, whenever it came time to visit Bruce's lab, Steve found himself highly reluctant and unwilling. Bruce should be used to Steve's flighty behaviour by now. 

_He really wasn't._

"C'mon sugar. One little prick of pain, an unpleasant tugging as I draw some blood out and then-" 

"And then nothin!" Steve pouted, crossing his arms childishly as he sat on the silver table. "It's creepy! Blood's s'posed to stay _inside_ the body Daddy. Not out of it." 

Bruce fights the unrelenting urge to roll his eyes at Steve's juvenile antics. He's honestly had a rough day and Steve's behaviour really isn't helping at all. 

"C'mon Princess. Don't give me a hard time, not today. We do this _every_ month." 

"Doesn't make me hate it any less." Steve mutters quietly, frowning hard at the floor. He was pretty insistent on having his way today and that was something Bruce couldn't tolerate, at least not when his pressure was so high and his blood was pounding _through the roof._

"Alright, for once I'm gonna be serious. Let me do what I'm supposed to or you won't get the surprise I have for you tonight." 

Steve's blue eyes light up at that, the cute blonde blinking stupidly back at his Daddy with a tiny smile on his face. 

"Surprise?" He hums happily, nuzzling into Bruce's neck. He noses at the skin there whilst nibbling down on the raised veins of the man's neck. Bruce slips between his spread legs and holds him close for a few seconds. He's got on nothing but a pair of form-fitting black cotton shorts, the rest of his body bare and glowing. A deep, purring sounds from the base of his throat as Bruce's hands come up to massage the back of his neck, just where the short blonde strands meet skin. 

"Mhm, a nice surprise for my Princess. But _only_ if you behave yourself. And let me take a look at you." 

A small, unhappy whine leaves Steve's lips and he pulls away, shaking his head. "Don't want to."

"It's for your own good Princess-" Bruce tries but Steve's really pushing it now. 

"No, Daddy please-" 

"Steve." Bruce warns, feeling a hot, bubbling sensation erupt from deep within his body. It's familiar- _threateningly so_ and he has to shove away from Steve to catch his breath. 

"I don't like the needles Daddy-"

"We don't have to use th-"

"No-" Steve growls shoving Bruce back a few steps. 

It takes him exactly _zero_ seconds to realize what he's done wrong; and at least one second for the sweet, kind-hearted Bruce Banner to turn into a hulking green mass of pure muscle and rage. Steve gasps in shock as the Hulk forms before his eyes, growing taller and bigger by the second until he's towering over Steve on the table. The frightened soldier scrambles to the floor without a second thought, landing clumsily on all fours. 

_"Daddy-!"_ Steve cries, way too lost in his headspace to order his body and his brain to work together to get himself to safety. It's difficult to be Captain America right now. He's a mess of rubber legs and shaky hands as he ducks a mean swing from Hulk. 

" _SMASH!_ " The creature roars, smacking the examining table out of his way as he tracks Steve like a hungry lion. Steve's pleas and screams go unheard as he is backed into the chrome wall behind him. He ducks just in time to miss a huge green fist that was meant for his face, the limb punching an ugly hole in the wall instead.

"J- JARV-! JARVIS!" Steve calls, hating how sloppy and unpracticed his movements seemed. Try as he might however, he couldn't get his mind to function right. He stumbled, tripped over his own feet and went down hard to his knees. 

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk bellowed, swinging his arms and roaring as he connected with Steve's body, flinging him into the walls. The chrome plates covering it shatters, pieces of concrete and plaster raining down on Steve as he falls to the ground, unconscious. Hulk's rage is uncontainable as he stomps towards Steve's unmoving form on the floor. 

"Woah woah, big guy! Take it easy." 

The Hulk growls, his attentions drawn to Tony who was fully armoured with the Iron Man suit, repulsor rays ready to shoot at a moment's notice. 

"C'mon now Bruce, sun's getting real low." Tony says gently, trying not to focus on Thor who was currently lifting Steve's body from off the ground. There was blood smearing the back of his head and he whimpered as he curled into Thor's arms. 

"HULK SMASH!" The beast roars again, jolting Steve from his state of unconsciousness. But his blue eyes are barely open before the God of Thunder whisks him out of there. He couldn't be anywhere _near_ Banner right now. 

"Dammit Bruce. It's me. It's Tony. Your best pal, hm? Don't make me get Buster for you. We can deal with this like adults right buddy?" Tony grins steadily, the face plate of his suit opening to reveal his face. They'd established long ago that emotional connection was the main way to get the Hulk to retreat into his shell. Seeing a familiar face helped Banner break free of his hold. Tony had no idea _how_ this had even happened, but he was livid and worried. Bruce had _never_ let it get this far whenever Steve was around. He'd make sure to follow the right protocols when it came to protecting Steve- _especially when he was in subspace._

A wild bellow interrupts his thoughts and he quickly refocuses, the golden face plate coming back down over his eyes. The Hulk charges at him, his every step making the ground shake and tremble like an earthquake. The beast swings his great arms, barely catching Iron Man before he's hit with several charges from the repulsors. It discombobulates him momentarily, giving Tony time to land a few good punches. 

"Bruce-" 

"ARGHHHH!" Hulk booms, falling backwards to the ground as Tony's lasers slice into his skin, charring the flesh. His rage intensifies, and he powers through the heat beams to get to his feet. The green glow in his eyes tells Tony that there's no other choice but to call on the HulkBuster. 

"JARV?" 

"On it Sir." The AI answers almost immediately, deploying the machine and readjusting its coordinates to their location. Tony knows he's got a couple seconds to wait but he isn't stupid enough to put anything past Hulk. He was a grade A asshole and the complete opposite to Bruce. And he would strike again. 

"I'm gonna enjoy punching your lights out." He grunts at the beast, dealing it an impressive blow to the head just as JARVIS informs him of the HulkBuster's arrival. The Hulk staggers on his feet, his roars dying down as he becomes disoriented from Tony's punch. The red and gold armor of the Hulk-sized suit immediately get to work, restraining the beast before any more damage is done. 

The quiet that infiltrates the room after the Hulk is bound _erodes_ Tony's state of mind and instantly gives rise to his anxiety. He takes one more look at the dark smear of blood on the floor where Steve had been, eyes hooded and his jaw set. 

 

...................

 

Four days. 

Bruce hasn't been out of his room in _four days._

They're all getting worried, hell- they'd _been_ worried after day two when he hadn't showed up. 

But now, it was just agonizing. 

Sure, he'd ordered JARVIS to update the rest of them on his mental state, but not _physically seeing_ him was another story altogether. They were nervous and terrified that he'd done something to make up for what had happened, and rightfully so, as Bruce had once confessed to attempted suicide as one of his ways to "cope." 

Tony had done his best, monitoring the room, keeping JARVIS on high alert for any sign of madness. 

But to no avail. 

They had all been on edge when day four came around the corner; _especially Steve._ The poor thing had spent those four days coddled and totally surrounded by his Daddies. They had insisted on him getting as much rest as possible but- _how could he?_ He was the reason they were in this mess and there was nothing he could do to fix it. So he'd spent his days with his eyes wide shut, pretending to rest easy with his Daddies when all he wanted to do was make things right. He longed to be with Bruce; to bury his face in the man's chest and apologize for being so stupid. 

So dumb and so _selfish._

_If he'd just kept his mouth shut, and taken the damn medical_ -, he kept thinking while the rest of his Daddies slept around him. 

The back of his head was bandaged, where some sharp object- probably chrome from the wall- had sliced into his scalp after he'd been tossed around by the Hulk. His body trembled at the memory and he closes his eyes tightly, suppressing the sob that rises from his throat. Tears well up in his eyes and leak down his cheeks in cold tracks. He hates himself for what he'd done, but can't seem to find the strength to tell any of his Daddies how he really feels inside. He knew if he did, they'd just give him that same adoring smile, like he could do no wrong and kiss his forehead like he deserved it, when all he deserved was a swift kick out the door. 

Tony's arm tightens around his waist as his body trembles with the effort it takes to hold back his cries. When he glances behind him, he sees that the man is still asleep, his brows creased as if he's in the middle of a fitful dream. Steve wriggles out of his hold as gently as he can, pressing a soft kiss to his Daddy's cheek before sliding off the bed. He's slept with his Daddies almost every day this week, much to his reluctant pleasure. Usually he'd be in their beds for reasons much more pleasant than the current one, but now it just felt like they were smothering him. Overprotective and over-bearing as if he were some precious _thing_ that needed constant vigilance instead of Bruce.

 _He_ was the one that really needed their help. 

So, with equal amounts of fervor and nervousness -made even worse by the fact that he was _deep_ in subspace, he quietly plods his way to Bruce's room, bare feet barely making a sound on the cold floors. He looks stupid and cute at the same time, almost drowning in Thor's shirt, right collarbone all exposed and buttons done up unevenly. The shirt barely passes thighs, exposing those long, glorious legs. And if it shifts just right, the baby blue silk panties can peek out from under it, like some kind of seductive tease. 

Steve rubs at his eyes sleepily as he knocks on Bruce's door. 

_"Daddy?"_

His voice sounds whiny and mournful to his own ears as he waits hopefully for a response. He sways on his feet a little, but steadies himself and wipes at a few stray tears from his face with the sleeve of Thor's oversized shirt. He knocks again after a long stretch of silence and shivers from the coldness biting at his exposed skin. 

"Daddy _please_. It's me..." He calls, forehead pressed against the door. 

A cold and severely unpleasant sensation throbs in his stomach and he whimpers out, scared and alone in the dark hallway that led to Bruce's room. He's not in the right frame of mind to be alone right now, which is why he was with Tony, but he was _desperate._ He _needed_ to see Bruce- needed to say how sorry he was. And how stupid he'd been. 

"Please Daddy. Open the door... m'sorry... please?" He begs again, sobbing out loud this time. He wipes at his face but the tears keep coming. 

This was it... 

His mind is filled with images and thoughts of Bruce being mad at him. He imagines the man, staring at him passively, the disappointment _heavy_ in his eyes. And if it was one thing Steve feared the most other than losing one of his Daddies, it was disappointing them. He couldn't bear the thought of it because that meant that they gave up on him- 

"Steve?" 

The blonde startles and takes a step back at the sound of Bruce's soft voice. His hair is all messed up and all over the place, like he'd been sleeping. And there are heavy shadows under his eyes, in places where Steve's own eyes are red-rimmed and swollen from crying. The grey t-shirt and black sweatpants hug his fit body warmly though, and despite the obvious guilt in his eyes, he looks good and _inviting._

"D- Daddy..." Steve stammers weakly, lowering his head respectfully. He's so deep in that headspace, he'd do _anything_ to gain his Daddy's forgiveness. 

"Baby, what are you doing up so late? And why are you barefooted? It's _freezing_." Bruce fusses, pulling Steve inside and shutting the door. He goes to step away to grab the blanket on his bed but Steve just crashes into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Bruce can barely make out the words as his boy cries into his chest, tears soaking his t-shirt. 

"M'sorry Daddy... didn't mean to make you mad. So sorry... I'm a brat... stupid- so stupid-" 

"St- hey, baby hey, look at me. _Look at me, Steve_." Bruce interrupts gently, injecting a small amount of authority in his voice to get Steve to look at him. 

His heart almost shatters at the sight of those huge blue eyes, rimmed red and puffy, like he's been crying _non-stop._ He sighs heavily, picking up Steve and carrying him over to the bed. He makes them comfortable, his back against the headboard while Steve curls up in his lap, head against his chest. His body shakes with irregular spasms, his sobs suppressed and silent now. He tries to hide himself in his Daddy's chest but Bruce places a light hand on his jaw, tilting his face up. 

"You didn't do anything wrong sweetheart." He whispers, thumb stroking over Steve's tear-stained cheek. His chest twinge painfully when Steve shakes his head. 

"Made you mad." He pouts, staring down his Daddy's chest. 

"No, you didn't." Bruce reassures his baby, wrapping the soft blanket around them to prevent the cold from seeping into Steve's bones. He hates the cold. 

"Was stupid. Didn't listen to you." Steve mutters, his voice muffled as he presses his face into Bruce's neck. 

The scientist smiles gently and kisses Steve's temple. "No. You're far from stupid baby. _I_ was the problem. I'd been struggling to keep Hulk at bay for some time now, and I didn't tell you or Tony or _anyone._ And that put the entire team at risk. I went on unchecked and- ...I hurt you in the process. That's something I'll never forgive myself for." 

Steve perks up at that and shakes his head insistently, holding Bruce's face in his hands. "No. No Daddy you didn't mean it. You _didn't._ I'm okay-"

"Of course you're not." Bruce scathes and immediately regrets it at the hurt look that flashes across Steve's pretty face. He reaches a hand out to trace along the back of Steve's head, feeling past the soft strands of hair to stop at the edge of the bandage currently plastered over the wound. 

"No Daddy, it's just a little cut-" Steve starts to protest but is cut off by Bruce who pulls him in an extremely sincere embrace. 

"I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me." 

Steve frowns sadly down at the man, easing out of his hold temporarily to spread his legs on either side of his waist. Thor's shirt rides up, showing off the bare skin of his smooth thighs. He takes Bruce's hands in his and places them on his thighs, rolling his hips shyly against the man's crotch. 

"Baby-" Bruce starts, but Steve bends down and silences him with a soft and timid kiss. 

"Don't ever apologize to me Daddy. It's not your place." He whispers, bowing his head submissively. 

"I can't-" Bruce replies with a shuddery breath as his cock starts to stir. 

"Then I forgive you." Steve whimpers, smiling slightly as Bruce reaches up to wipe at his teary eyes. 

_"I missed you Daddy."_ He sobs, riding in Bruce's lap like the little champ he is. 

"Yeah?" Bruce indulges, voice heavy and raspy with lust. He squeezes Steve's thighs, rubbing along the baby soft skin until he reaches that pert butt. 

_"Mhm."_ Steve keens, throwing his head back as his Daddy slaps both cheeks at _once._

"I missed you too sweetheart." Bruce rasps, teasing his baby's hole. It feels soft and smooth under his fingertips, almost as if Steve hadn't been touched there in _days._

_That_ thought causes a surge of possessiveness to course through him like hot flames of arousal. 

_"Missed feeling you inside me..."_

"Yeah? What else?" He asks quietly, but Steve knows a command when he hears one. 

"Missed your hands on me." 

"Mhm?" 

"Yes Daddy. Missed you. Take me please? Want you to take me." The boy whines, riding his Daddy like a horse despite the several layers of restrictive clothing his cock is hidden under. The friction is lovely but it's not enough. Steve's _hungry_ for it and so is Bruce. 

"Use your words Princess. Talk to me dirty." He growls, pulling off his shirt and tossing it somewhere on the ground behind Steve. 

Steve whimpers and starts unbuttoning Thor's shirt with clumsy, uncoordinated fingers. " _Fuck me Daddy. Please. I'll be a good boy, I promise."_

Bruce sits up at that, slapping Steve's useless hands away and _ripping_ off Thor's shirt from Steve's glorious body. He sighs pleasantly, eyeing Steve predatorily as the boy arches his back, throwing his head back and lifting his chest to show off those pretty tits. Thor's shirt goes flying, landing somewhere in the darkness. 

" _Oh!_ Daddy- _mmmhmm!_ " Steve whines as his Daddy's lips close around his left nipple, sucking it hard and teasing it with his teeth. Steve's got the most beautiful pair of tits Bruce has ever seen, and by some blessing, the beautiful boy was super sensitive there. So Bruce played with them, eliciting gorgeous, _desperate_ sounds from Steve's pretty mouth. 

"Yes- yes Daddy...!" 

"Good boy." Bruce grunts, going to his knees on the bed, firm hands encouraging Steve to get on all fours in front of him. He quickly undoes his sweatpants, shoving it down his thighs, his incredibly thick cock springing out of his underwear to slap Steve's cheek. The boy blushes darkly, licking his cherry red lips at the sight of his Daddy's cock. Blue eyes widen animatedly as Bruce grips it at the base, sliding the head teasingly across that pretty angel face, a wet string of precum smearing on his cheeks and lips. 

"You still my good little baby boy?" 

Steve blinks up at him and nods earnestly, always eager to please. "Yes _Da- ur- ghhh- ...mmm...!"_

He doesn't finish his response because Bruce is already shoving his cock inside his pretty mouth. Steve whimpers around the fat length, convulsing slightly as it hits the back of his throat. He sinks down on it, body going lax as he feels Bruce's hand grip the back of his neck. It's like a neutralizing point for Steve, whenever any of his Daddies grip him by the neck. He just immediately goes pliant and boneless, perfect for dominating. 

"C'mon baby. Suck it. _Please me_." Bruce grunts, thrusting hard into Steve's wet and willing mouth. His Princess just hollows out his cheeks and purses his pretty lips, like he was _born_ to suck cock. 

"Good... so good Princess." Bruce rasps, eyes laser-focused on the way Steve's tiny waist grinds down into the mattress, practically humping it to gain some form of delicious friction. Steve's been _waiting_ for it, he can tell. 

He pulls out of that sweet mouth and chuckles softly as Steve whines sadly at the loss of the thick, heady weight on his pink tongue. 

"It's okay baby," Bruce whispers, moving to lie down on the bed, pulling Steve over him. "I want you to be a good boy, and ride me. Can you do that sweetheart?" 

Steve's movements are slow, disoriented almost like he's drunk now. Bruce feels a little satisfaction at that, since it's the first time Steve's ever dropped _this_ hard for him. Usually they don't go too far, from fear of provoking or enticing the Hulk's presence. But, after a few days of deep meditation, Bruce actually felt safe to be around Steve in such a vulnerable state. The boy creeps up to him, Bambi legs spread on either side of his waist and waits obediently for instruction. His head is bowed almost reverently, another sign of a deeper subdrop, and Bruce can't help but pet his little boy sweetly. 

"So good for me. Hm? It's okay baby, let me just get it in you." 

A soft and earnest whine leaves Steve's red, bitten lips as the tip of Bruce's cock slips past the tight ring of muscle. The sounds he makes as Bruce goes deeper are incoherent and slurred, and Bruce doesn't attempt to understand it. His senses heighten as his baby's slick walls envelop his hard length, sending volts of pleasure up his body straight to his fingertips. 

_"Ah- ahh- hnghhh- Daddy..."_ The boy cries out softly, a tear sliding down his face as his little pink cock spurts of its own volition. 

_He's just orgasmed._

Bruce's own cock stiffens even more inside his boy, and he had to grip Steve's hips to keep from losing control. 

"Jesus Christ baby. You just came all over yourself. Look at you." He coos sweetly, wiping at Steve's cheeks. He's full-on crying now. He was crying because he came on his Daddy's cock, Bruce thinks. He's incredibly pleased. 

"Oh no, don't cry baby. It's okay, hey, look at me. It's alright. These things happen Princess." 

Steve gazes at him blankly, with sad, watery blue eyes and a cute little pout on his cocksucking lips. He looks so out of it, and innocent that Bruce thrusts his cock the last of the way in, causing his sweet baby to gasp out brokenly. His strong, super-soldier body goes soft immediately, the boy curling up on his Daddy's chest as he experiences the first few thrusts against his prostate. He's shivering, hard and heavy purrs vibrate against Bruce's ribs. Steve's so low now, it's quite possible that he's forgotten his own name. 

"Baby?" 

The adorable blonde responds with a soft gurgle, nibbling on Bruce's shoulder idly. The scientist chuckles quietly, stroking the back of Steve's head tenderly. The boy feels like a warm kitten in his arms, soft breaths panting against the cool spit his mouth leaves on his Daddy's skin. 

"You're _too_ precious." Bruce grins, gripping Steve by the hips and bouncing him up and down on his cock. The friction on his sensitive skin is unbelievably _sinful_ and it takes _everything_ in him to keep from throwing his baby down on the bed and ramming into him like a savage. He wants to enjoy this; wants to make love to his precious baby, to show him just how sorry he was for losing control. For hurting him. 

"C'mon baby boy. _Ride me._ Ride your Daddy." He rasps, breath hitched as he encourages the cute blonde to roll his hips back and forth, hands clutched tight onto Steve's plump butt, leaving fingerprints. 

"D- ...mhmm..." Steve moans wantonly, speeding up his pace. 

Bruce is quick to stop him in his stead. "Hold on baby, go slow- I want you to go slow." 

"Daddy-" Steve tries to Bruce shakes his head, his grip strong.

"Slow Princess. _Feel it._ I want you to feel _every inch_ of Daddy's prick inside your pussy." He growls, body shuddering as Steve tightens up on the tip of his cock before sliding back down to the base in incredibly patient increments. He just wants to be good for his Daddy, so there's little to no resistance from him. He obediently slows, his belly curving and flattening with every turn of his perfect hips. His little penis is hard again, blushing a virgin pink and still glistening from _his own_ cum. 

"That's my boy. So sweet and precious for me. Hm?"

Steve sobs, body convulsing. 

"Don't even know what to _do_ with yourself right now, hm? Got a cock and it's completely useless. Like a little clit, just perfect for you to squirt all over yourself. So small and cute, _barely_ in my hands, hm baby?" 

Steve wails as he cums again, curling up into Bruce's neck as his hips thrust sharply a few times. His cries sound tortured now, bordering on pained as Bruce plays with his little cock like a clit. 

_"D- Daddy- uh- please..."_

Bruce finally takes pity and switches their positions, gently lying Steve down on his back and hovering over his baby boy with a predatory grin. He slips his cock in Steve's slick-wet hole just as he kisses the blonde angel, swallowing his desperate cries. More tears slip past Steve's beautiful blue eyes, but this time Bruce doesn't wipe them away. He _loves_ seeing what his cock does to the boy. Loves the fact that it makes him so pliant, submissive and absolutely sweet for more. 

"It's alright baby, I'm here. Fuck, Daddy's here baby boy." He gasps out, hips thrusting irregularly as he reaches his climax. He composes himself when he's ready to blow, slipping even deeper inside of his sweet baby boy and holding his position there. Steve outright _bawls_ at the intimate penetration, arms and legs clinging tighter and tighter on to his Daddy's strong body. He wants to be bred just as much as Bruce wants to cum in him. 

The man ducks slightly, pressing his lips to Steve's full, pink ones, slipping his tongue inside that hot mouth. 

"Cummin' baby- ah fuck... yeah. Yeah, _yesss..."_

A wet and warm sensation fills Steve and the boy whimpers out weakly, tightening his pussy around the sensations. Bruce keeps filling him with thick semen, a considerable amount that he'd backed up during those four torturous days. He holds on to his baby tighter, thrusting weakly before stilling and sinking his weight on top of Steve's softer, much more pliant body. 

"My sweet boy." He hums, nuzzling Steve's sweat-damp hair. The poor thing whimpers weakly, trembling legs spread wide to accommodate his Daddy. He's much too out of it to gather a response so a soft whine is all Bruce gets in reply. He's not mad though, stroking Steve's temple lovingly. He vowed then and there to commit himself to controlling his green counterpart. Hurting Steve was _not_ an option or a mistake he could afford anymore and he knew that. 

"I love you sweetheart." He whispers, remaining buried deep inside his baby. 

The dizzy, _fucked-out_ sparkle in Steve's eyes echoes the sentiment and for Bruce, that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy minhoy! Let me know who else you want to take care of bby Steeb ! P.S. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	7. Atone For Your Sins Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to be brought down hard. Who better to ask, than his Daddy, The Punisher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this wasn't one of the requested ships, BUT, in my defense, I've been thinking a out Steve and Frank Castle for a while. They're just the perfect contrast between soft and hard, pretty and rough, submissive and dominant. 
> 
> WARNING: Rape Fantasy, talks of drug abuse, gang rape and violence.
> 
> Photo creds to (akamatthewmurdock) on Tumblr and (OhCaptainMyCaptain) on Ao3

Atone For Your Sins Love 

 

He's fucking _pissed._

Hot blood drips down his forehead, past his eyes, splattering onto his jeans and staining the blue denim. His right arm pulses and throbs along with every beat of his heart, the wound from a bullet's graze oozing. He's too high off the adrenaline rush to notice it though. The only thing he feels is pure rage, slipping through his veins like acid, keeping him awake and alive. The semi-automatic in his hand keeps him steady, a comfortable and safe weight he anchors himself to. 

Bill was at it again. 

He'd been trailing after Frank for _months_ on end, like a blood hound who'd gotten a good whiff of his scent. Madani was missing and he had a good idea of who was responsible for her absence. _That was three weeks ago._ Lately, he'd felt as if things were getting out of hand, like he couldn't maintain a grip on the situation and it made him _mad._ Bill was still a ghost story to most but Frank and Madani. They were the only ones that knew he was still alive, and that made their hunt even more perilous. But now that Madani was MIA, things had become considerably more difficult. 

The odds were stacked and Bill was just as toxic and elusive as ever. 

Frank was back to square one, having been forced to do recon after Bill's trail went cold. Now he was once again forced to deal with lower level fucks who worked for the man. They didn't call him Bill though. To them, he was the boss they deemed, _Jigsaw._ Overly dramatic, if anyone asked Frank but, then again, no one _did_ ask him. 

"Where is Bill?" He scathes, the rusty scrape of his voice echoing in the quiet alley. The man looks scared shitless, and Frank feels proud. His reputation precedes him. 

They're in a typical New York alleyway; dark corners, fat rats and the foul stench of garbage. The blackened concrete is strewn with dead bodies, lying in thick pools of blood. The moon sheds a frosty glitter over the streets but none of the light ever touches the wreckage that Frank leaves behind. They were bad men who deserved to die. 

"Where is he?!" He growls and the man startles, fighting uselessly against his bonds. 

"I don't know! I swear! I-" 

"Okay. Where is Madani?" 

The man's eyes flicker in recognition of the name and Frank knows he's hit the jackpot. Finding Bill would be futile as no one would know his whereabouts. _But Madani-_ she was the key to finding the sleazy son of a bitch. 

"She- ..." 

Frank's left eye twitches. " _Where is she?!"_ He snarls, his knuckles cracking against the man's temple. The man cries out, blood gurgling from his mouth, wrists strapped together and legs bound to a swivel chair. 

"I don't know any specifics! I just- know she's- she was- taken by Jigsaw! Last we saw of her, was in LA. I swear- I swear." 

The bullet puts an end to the man's pathetic whining and crying. Frank searched the corpse for any clues or indicators. He finds an address for an old storage house in Halifax, Nova Scotia. He takes it, shoves it into his pocket and leaves. 

Last known sighting... Los Angeles. 

_Staying on the far side, are we Bill?_

 

........................

 

He stows his weapons in the corner of the living room of his modest New York apartment, careful not to make a ruckus. Besides the thin walls, he knows he has company tonight. The kind of company that was way too sweet and delicate and innocent to frighten with his dirty, _lethal_ lifestyle. Of course, his American sweetheart was no stranger to the horrors of man's ways, but, Frank preferred the illusion of his darling's virgin innocence. 

He softly treads to the bathroom, switching the fluorescent light on overhead. His reflection stares back at him as he steps up slowly to the sink, haggard and bloody. His green eyes have gone dark, no longer the beautiful shade they'd been when Maria was around, when he was still _human._ Blood slicks the sides of his head, the buzzed hair prickly under his fingertips. The top is fluffy enough, spattered with only a bit of blood. His shirt is a mess of torn shreds and dark stains that hang off his body like dead skins. 

Groaning, he gets to work, cutting off each shred piece by piece until the material slips off his chest. It reveals inches of skin, darkened by nasty bruises and devilish scars that are raised and criss-crossed all over his abdomen. He turns slightly to survey the damages done to his arm and realizes that the bullet may have grazed him a bit deeper than he'd thought. There's an actual _groove_ in his bicep, cutting deep into the muscle and _oozing_ with blood. He steels his jaw, grabbing the bottle of whiskey he'd brought with him and yanking the already unscrewed cork out with his teeth. He takes a huge swig of the amber liquid before pouring the remainder over his wound. 

_Here's to your last days on this earth Bill._

The thought crosses his mind as easily as a knife in his hands slicing across some sick fucker's throat. _He_ was the predator in this jungle. _He_ was the hungry lion; and Bill was the cowardly little, unsuspecting prey. _He_ decided where and when Bill took his last, dying breath- 

_"Daddy?"_

The word is spoken so gently, he almost doesn't hear it. 

Cold, pale arms come to wrap round his shoulders and soft hair tickles the back of his neck as a cool forehead rests on his shoulder. A soft and sleepy murmur coaxes him to slow his breathing and he closes his eyes slowly. His bloodied hands come up to carefully grip the timid hands over his chest. His face hardens at the sight of blood staining those precious little hands. He immediately lets go and manoeuvres out of Steve's innocent touch. 

He catches a glimpse of the blonde in the mirror, standing behind him in one of his own t-shirts, all pink, rosy lips, creamy, alabaster skin and baby blue eyes. That pretty blonde hair is a disheveled mess and it sticks out in every direction, soft and fluffy. But Steve looks sad- like a kicked puppy and Frank _hates_ seeing his baby sad. 

_Especially when he's the cause for it._

He sighs and presses his knuckles on the cheaply tiled bathroom counter. Blood drips into the sink, eerily dark against the bleached white backdrop. He looks away from Steve and shakes his head, growling under his breath. When he looks up again, Steve is frowning sleepily at the bloodstains on his hands. Frank _despises_ seeing his boy so tarnished and sullied. The sad part was that he didn't even know _whose_ blood was on either of them. 

Of course it was a mixture of his and the goons he'd merc'd. 

_He just wasn't sure what was his... and how much of it was theirs..._

"Daddy..." Steve calls again and Frank flinches at how gentle the tone is. 

He swallows and his throat clicks uncomfortably. "Yeah baby?" 

He feels Steve's soft hands touching him, squeezing his sore muscles, rubbing carefully over his heated skin, turning him around until he's facing him. He's amazed at how _small_ Steve seems compared to him, despite the supersoldier being _one inch_ shorter than him. And at six feet, two inches, it was _very_ hard to appear tiny. But his baby did it anyway. 

"Look at me." 

Frank slams his eyes shut at the gentle command and shakes his head instead, kissing Steve's palm as the boy holds his face hostage. The small, pathetic whine that leaves those plush lips forces his hand and he obeys almost immediately, looking up into those precious blue orbs. The relived smile Steve sends him almost makes him crumble.

"What happened?" 

He shakes his head again and kisses Steve's delicate, unscarred knuckles. 

"Nothin'. Nothin' happened baby." 

"You're lyin' to me." Steve sniffs sadly, the melancholy reflected in his soft, betrayed tone. He hated when Steve knew he was lying before the lie even got a chance to flourish. Moments like these usually came about whenever he hunted Bill. He could never muster up the courage to tell Steve the whole story about his past- worse yet, _why_ it was so fucking important to kill Bill and anyone who was connected to him in any way. Steve was way too good- _too pure,_ to be made privy to his vengeful ways. That was an ugly part of him he _never_ wanted his precious baby to become familiar with. 

He sighs, heavy and burdened. "It's just work princess. Nothin' t'be worryin' yourself about." 

Steve pouts at him, angry but still adorable somehow. "Of course I'm gonna worry Daddy. M'not stupid. I know you're looking for him."

Frank growls and walks them back until Steve hits the wall. He grabs Steve by the hair and pulls his head back, burying his face in his neck. Steve smells of soft vanilla and strawberries. It's mild yet it infiltrates his senses at the same time, like a baby's smell and Frank can't get enough. He sucks a bruise into that pale, unmarred skin and pulls back to admire his work. Steve's eyes are closed and his cherry red lips are parted, his entire body tensed and ready for his Daddy. He whimpers softly when Frank brushes their noses together, but then the man pulls away and goes back to glaring into the mirror. 

"Can't do this tonight kitten." He says roughly, his fists clenched tight and his knuckles white. 

Steve trudges up to him from behind and stares at him in the mirror. His blue eyes are electric though a bit glazed- _he's already starting to drop._ He touches Frank's wounded shoulder timidly, the oozing blood staining his fingertips. It's a _violent_ shade of red against his pale skin. Frank resists the urge to yank his arm away. It would hurt Steve's feelings. Severely. 

"But I- ...I need you Daddy..." The boy murmurs softly, a built-in cry seeping into his small voice. He's teetering on the edge of consciousness now, eyes hooded and his lips askew, his senses melding and buzzing out of focus. A different kind of warmth infiltrates his insides and he drops his head, staring down at his feet. 

_Submission._

Frank observes the changes in his boy with a silent interest, eyes darkening at the way Steve sways on his feet, and how he bites at those red lips- not knowing what to do with himself. Frank had to take charge, take control of his baby boy. 

"Baby," He sighs, turning around to steady the blonde, taking his beautiful face into his hands, thumbs stroking his jaw. Steve doesn't dare look up into his Daddy's eyes but he whimpers earnestly. He _needs_ it. Needs it like he needs oxygen to fucking breathe. He lets his fingers trail the expanse of Frank's muscled chest as he lowers himself to his knees, passing over the ridged lines and raised flesh of old and new scars. He stops at the man's waist, shaky fingers on the thick leather belt, waiting for permission. 

"Look at me." Frank commands quietly, cupping Steve's jaw, giving it a firm squeeze. The blonde glances up shyly, gazing at his Daddy through thick lashes, teary eyes glistening. Frank exhales slowly, stroking his baby's plush lower lip with his thumb. He slips the finger into Steve's mouth, the sweet blonde immediately suckling on it like a hungry baby. Pretty blue eyes fluttered, highly aroused as the taste of salt and gun metal flooded his tongue. 

_His Daddy was a dangerous man._

"Unbuckle me." 

Steve fumbles to undo his Daddy's belt with shaky, nervous fingers. He knew what was required of him whenever his Daddy got like this. The sex became _that much_ rougher and Steve would find himself struggling to obey his Daddy's _very_ strict orders. His fingers slip a few times on the cold belt buckle, the metal cold and hard under his fingers. 

"Quit slippin' and hurry up." Frank demands, his voice as scathing as the stinging slap he puts across Steve's face. The blonde gasps in shock, tears burning his eyes as his porcelain cheek blooms a deep red. His plush red lower lip trembles with an oncoming cry but he powers on like the good little soldier he was trained to be. 

The buckle slips out from under the loops of his Daddy's jeans and Steve gasps softly as the man takes the belt from him and fastens the strap of leather round his neck. A whimper escapes his lips when the belt squeezes a tad too tightly around his Adam's apple. 

Frank doesn't offer an apology vocally; only the gentle stroke of his thumb against a soft cheek and the subtle loosening of the belt. Steve swallows a few times, testing the tightness. Frank grins, a feral and predatory thing as he wraps the belt around his knuckles, wielding it like a leash. Wolf-blue eyes meet with innocent baby-blues and sparks of arousal shimmer between them. 

"So fuckin' pretty, hm?" The man rumbles, petting Steve's soft hair gently. The blonde boy takes the gentle touches in stride- _knowing_ that this is the calm before the storm. It's like his body was prepared for it. 

Frank slips his index and middle fingers into his boy's pretty mouth, cock twitching at the way his plump lips stretch around the appendages. He holds Steve in place with a hand on the back of his head before shoving his fingers in deeper. A broken sob becomes a choking cry as the blonde heaves around the length, his gag reflex strong. 

"Out of practice huh?" Frank taunts gleefully, fucking his baby's throat with his fingers some more. 

"Haven't had a good face-fuck in a while huh?" 

Steve dry heaves again, tears welling in his eyes as saliva drips down his chin. Then Frank yanks his fingers from that _wet_ throat and smacks Steve across the face again. It isn't harsh or mean- _just firm._ It's meant to put Steve in his place. To hurry along the 'sub-drop process,' so to speak. It's not often that Steve gets exposed to such extreme methods but when he does, it's almost always at the hands of Frank. 

And he _loves_ it. 

"Yes Daddy- _yes, yes-_ " He chokes as another slap rings in his ears, heating his skin up like a fever. His little prick is impossibly hard now, leaking clear pre-cum, staining his tiny, black cotton panties. 

"Look at you. Such a slut for my fingers hm? Could imagine if I gave you my cock. Think you could handle me baby? Think you could take my cock in your tiny fuckin' _virgin_ pussy?" 

Steve sobs, body pliant under his Daddy's rough hands. His t-shirt goes flying somewhere behind him, leaving him cold and bare, kneeling on the bathroom floor, in nothing but the belt around his neck and his tiny black panties. 

"Answer me!" Frank orders, like a drill sergeant, another slap reddening Steve's cheek. The boy cries and shakes his head. 

"I- I don't-" 

"It's a simple question. Do you think your pussy can take my cock right now? Hm? You stretched open enough? Or am I gonna have to split you open?" 

The pretty boy sobs and nods earnestly, "I'm- m'stretched open- Daddy. I- _I promise._ " 

Frank, _of course_ , doesn't take Steve's word for it since he was several drops into subspace and his mind was now completely drugged on endorphins. He grabs the leash and leads the submissive to their bedroom, Steve following on all fours, panties soaking wet between his thighs. 

"Present." He demands, slipping his own bloody clothes off while Steve lowers his face down to the carpeted floor, his pert butt high up in the air. It had been a damn long time since he'd been treated like a _proper_ fuck-toy and _by the Gods it felt liberating._

His ears are subconsciously aware of the sound of a switchblade coming out but his reflexes are rubbery at best. His Daddy could slit his fucking throat right now while pumping his pussy full of cum and he could care less, too lost in his headspace. 

"Show me that pussy. C'mon baby girl, _show me_. Show Daddy." Frank orders, kicking Steve's legs open even wider, fingers flipping the switchblade back and forth while Steve struggles to obey, spreading his knees further apart. He's a pretty picture, all submissive and open on the floor for his Daddy. Wounds forgotten, Frank immerses himself in that wicked mess of innocence and lust, caught between the sickening urge to kill and the deep-seeded desire to _dominate_ his pretty baby boy right now. 

He stills his hand, bringing the switchblade closer to Steve's willing body. The cold metal presses to a pale, smooth thigh, sliding carefully up until it catches the edge of those sinful black panties. Steve's entire body goes still, fingers curling into the soft carpet. He's vaguely aware that there's a heightened sense of danger around him currently but his foggy head doesn't allow him to react accordingly. Instead, he mewls indulgently as his Daddy slices through his panties, rendering him bare naked on the floor save for the leather leash round his neck. 

"Fuckin' pretty." Frank growls, smacking Steve's ass hard enough to leave a handprint. The boy startles and yelps like a kicked puppy before settling down again, tears glittering in streams down his face. 

"Who owns this?" He hisses in his boy's ear, hand squeezing that plump butt before issuing another harsh slap. The sound echoes in their quiet bedroom, accented by Steve's tiny whimpers and sniffles. 

"You Daddy! You own it-!" He cries, reaching a hand down to stroke his little cock. Frank beats him to it however and smacks his hand out of the way. 

"That's right. _I_ own it. And, I own this pussy. And this little clit you call a _cock_. They're all mine, so you don't get to touch what's _mine._ " 

Frank grabs the leash and tugs it a few times to get Steve on his knees. 

"Now, for that face-fuck Daddy promised you." 

Steve struggles to keep up with his Daddy, wobbling a bit on his knees before a warm hand on his neck steadies him. He blinks up at the man with huge, innocent eyes, the look of adoration pure and true in those blue orbs. Frank almost crumbles at that pretty baby face but then he sees those spit-slicked lips and his cock twitches, _hard._

"Open your mouth."

The pretty, dumb-looking blonde immediately obeys and loosens his jaw, cherry red lips opening wide to accommodate his Daddy's thick length. He sticks his tongue out to taste the tip as Frank offers his cock. 

"Mhmm..." 

"You like that, don't you? Love the taste of a _fat_ cock in your mouth don't you baby girl?" Frank taunts, slapping Steve's hand away when the boy brings it to his little boy clit. 

"Uh uh uh. Hands behind your back." 

Steve whines sadly but obeys anyway, much too low to do anything _but_ acquiesce to his Daddy's request. Instead, he holds himself behind his back, nails digging into his wrists as he resists the urge to touch. 

"M'sorry Daddy-" He gasps as Frank pulls out suddenly. But before he can say the first word, his Daddy's thick length is shoved right back into his mouth, shutting him up effectively. He _feels_ it slide all the way past his tongue and into the deep tunnel of his throat, the tip tickling his gag reflex. Tears well up at the corner of his eyes when Frank pulls hard on his hair, forcing him deeper onto his dick. 

"Gonna fuck your throat now. Daddy's got you baby. _Don't move._ " The Punisher rasps, sliding into his sweetheart's mouth stiffly a few times before he loses his control and starts fucking thrusting roughly. Every sharp grunt is accented by soft, airy gasps and moans. The poor thing heaves a good few times around the fat length, spit and precum dripping past his wet, swollen lips and down his chin and neck. 

"So _fuckin'_ good. Such a good cocksucker baby girl." The man above him growls, abusing the little blonde's mouth with fervor. The sensitive skin of his tip brushes the back of Steve's bruised throat and he almost cums right there, but he manages to hold himself together. 

"Eyes on me whore." He snarls, slapping his baby's pretty face a few times as his baby blue eyes begin to close. Steve chokes loudly on a particularly harsh thrust and his whimpering cry makes Frank even _harder._ His gorgeous blue eyes are bright and glittery with unshed tears still clinging weakly to beautiful, long lashes that fan across his pink cheeks with every slow, semi-conscious blink. His lips are more plush and plump than they'd been before; a direct result of his Daddy's bruising pace. 

"Good fuckin' girl. This what you wanted? Huh? Answer me!" Frank demands, wrapping strong hands around Steve's neck. Blue eyes immediately flutter shut and his body goes lax in his Daddy's hands. It's his off button, so-to-speak, as he goes languid and soft in a matter of seconds by his Daddy's possessive grip. Frank growls, holding the boy by his jaw and pulling out his cock before shoving it back in. He thrusts as deep as he can, Steve's little nose brushing his pelvis. His hands tighten around that delicate, _breakable_ neck, arousal flooding through him as he sees Steve go even softer- _if that were possible._

The boy doesn't move an inch, eyes closed, body languid, little prick hard and covered in his own juices. 

_He came._

The realisation hits Frank harder than it was supposed to and he feels the pride swelling in his chest like a fucking exploding land mine. He slowly releases his boy's neck, watching with interest as the poor thing collapses against his crotch, forehead planted on his hip. Steve's downy blonde hair is damp with sweat and his shaking hands cling to his Daddy's thighs desperately. Spit and precum still drip in sloppy strings down his lips, causing a hot flash of arousal in Frank's cock. He grabs Steve by the chin and tilts his face up to look into dazed and lost eyes.

"So fuckin' pretty." 

_"Mmh- ..."_

He slaps the boy's already pink cheek a few times, slowly gaining strength each time his hand connects with the soft, heated flesh. But Steve's eyes don't become sharp or focused, wet tears fill them, baby blues completely swallowed up by darkness. He's _under._ His jaw is slack and hangs open, swollen, abused lips sloppy with spit and his Daddy's precum. 

Frank grabs him by the belt around his neck and jerks him forward. 

"C'mon angel. Get on all fours, now. Face down, ass up, I wanna fuck you on the floor like a bitch." 

Steve couldn't obey his Daddy's orders even if he tried. He was so deep in subspace, that all he registered was that his Daddy had spoken to him and that the tone was authoritative. So he tried his best to bend his body like clay under his Daddy's rough but _oh so warm_ hands. 

Frank realized that his baby boy had gone into a dangerously deep space- or what he liked to call, _the subduction zone_. That's why his motions were more drunken than usual. So, he took the initiative, like any good Daddy would and helped his little boy get into position. He traces a smooth line from Steve's shoulder blades all the way down to his tiny waist, palm lying flat on those plump cheeks. A soft sob escapes Steve's lips when his Daddy spanks him _hard._ He spreads those cheeks open and spits harshly on his boy's pretty, pink pussy. 

That's all the lube he'd be getting tonight. 

"Don't move 'til you're numb." 

He spits into his own palm, slicking up his thick length before pressing the fat tip to Steve's small hole. The boy's tiny whimpers quickly turn into whiny, keening sounds as the tip pops past the tight ring of muscle. His sweat-slicked back arches and twists some more, in reaction to the points of pain that seeps into his bones amidst the pleasure of deep arousal. His Daddy's so big, it actually _hurts._ But Steve's a masochist if anything; especially when he's _miles_ under his subconscious. 

" _Jesus fucking Christ baby-"_ Frank snarls, sharp sparks of pleasure lighting him up with every tight, _wet_ inch that slips past his cock. He can feel the heat radiating from his boy's hole, could feel the throbbing of his body- where it ended, and where _his_ began. 

"Pussy's so fuckin' _good_ boy. Could stay in here all fuckin' night." He growls, tightening the belt around his wrists and pulling Steve's head back. Steve makes a choking sound, tears streaming down his face as he takes his Daddy's cock. 

"Does it hurt? Hm? _Answer me!_

"Mhm- _yes! Yes Daddy- ...hurts_..." 

At this point, Steve's only repeating the words that his Daddy hisses into his ear, hyper aware that he's getting fucked into the ground but much too lost in consciousness to be coherent. He just lies there, and takes it like the good boy he is. Frank on the other hand, is fucking losing it at the sight of his baby so fucked out and debauched, belt around his neck like a collar, pussy split open on his Daddy's fat cock. 

The boy cums again- this time at a particularly sharp thrust against his _favorite spot._ He almsot screams out from the overstimulation when Frank reaches down to finger at his little pecker. The thing looks embarrassingly tiny in his Daddy's big palm but he doesn't even notice it. Just spasms on the thick cock, trying his best to squirm away from Frank's rough touch. 

It's futile. 

He cums again after Daddy pumps his swollen boy clit harshly, tears permanent on his cheeks as he wails out for mercy. Quite ironic that his Daddy's moniker is _the Punisher._

"Look at you. Can barely even manage a good squirt huh? Just dribbles out of you hm? Such a good little girl, wetting yourself like that." Frank praises, yanking Steve back to lean on his blood stained chest, the pain in his grazed arm wound forgotten as a result of the rush of endorphins in his system. 

"L- _lo- love you- ...Dad..dy..."_ Steve whispers, his voice choked up as Frank squeezes a hand around his neck. 

"Love me? Sweetheart, I'm a very, _very_ bad man." 

_"Don't- ...don't care..."_

Frank's cock twitches inside his boy at that and he chuckles, a low and sinister sound in Steve's ear. 

"You don't care? What if I told you I wanted to ruin you? Hm?"

_"Da... umm... Daddy..."_

"Ain't never raped anyone in my life but _Goddammit_ your ass is begging for it. Begging for someone to tie you up and just have their way with you. Just imagine the dirty, sick fucks I deal with. They'd fucking _destroy_ this pussy. They'd fuck you 'til you bled and then blow coke up your ass so you wouldn't feel a thing as they passed you around _again._ I'd never let them touch you. So I gotta ruin you for everyone else. You're _mine_ baby, y'hear that? Mine!" 

His last word is accentuated by the sharp thrust he issues, going deep as he blows his load in his baby's sweet pussy. Steve cries out at the deep penetration and squirms on his Daddy's cock but Frank holds him steady and tight against his chest, emptying himself _completely._

_Marking his boy._

 

***

 

They don't move from the ground for the rest of the night- _Steve's idea._

So Frank's lying on his back with their discarded clothes for a pillow while Steve curls up on his chest, a smooth leg draped over his Daddy's waist. The bloodstains have long dried and caked sticky on his skin _and_ Steve's, much to his displeasure. But the blonde had refused aftercare, grumbling mostly to himself as he just clung on to Frank's muscled chest tighter. 

"You're gonna be the death of me baby girl." He grins raspily, as Steve suckles on his middle finger. The boy is still totally under, his focus blurred but his eyes big and earnest. He's purring, the rumbling sound transferring to Frank's chest, making the man smile despite himself. He slips his finger out of that greedy mouth and cups his baby's jaw, chest tightening at the unhappy cry Steve manages. His pretty, doe-eyes are locked on that spit-slick finger, hungry. 

"Look at me, hey, look at me sweetheart." Frank whispers, thumb stroking Steve's brow tenderly. Those blue orbs finally blink up at him slowly he presses a kiss to his baby's forehead. Steve's purrs kick up a notch. 

"I'll never let them get to you. Hear me? Those men, they're nothing but scum. I'll never let them lay a hand on you. I promise." 

Steve's blue eyes flicker with _some_ kind of recognition, but then he hums and coos quietly, smiling up at his Daddy like he hung the moon. And Frank's heart almost breaks at his innocence. 

He presses a soft kiss to Steve's temple and lies back, pulling his baby even closer. 

Maybe Steve was right about his obsession with Bill. But he'd be damned if he ever let that filthy fuck get within an inch of his precious boy.

He remembers Bill's words distinctly.

 _"Captain America died once Frank. I'm sure he can do it again."_

_I'll make that carousel ride seem like a fairytale when I get my hands on you Bill._

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. More to come soon and I love you all!!!


	8. Don't Cry Sweet Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was so happy about his playdate with his Daddies. Now it's all ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Steeb has been heavily requested lol so I did this. I wanted to finish it earlier but had a lot going on. Ugh, anyway, enjoy!

Don't Cry Sweet Baby 

 

Steve's all prettied up for his playdate with his Daddy. 

Well- _Daddies._

Tony and Bucky had been busy all week with Avenger stuff, while Steve had been pressganged into a solo mission by SHIELD. _None_ of his Daddies had liked it, but they were sane enough to respect his role as Captain America. He was a hero, just like them and they understood that he couldn't always be their sweet little baby boy. Well, even if he _was_ Captain America, he would still be their boy, _but_ , when duty called, it was out of their hands. 

So their week went on, business as usual. Tony and Bucky were called to deal with a disturbance in Milan while Steve fought off a military terrorist organization that called themselves, _The Satellite._ Both ops had been pretty standard, thankfully allowing all of them to be back at home relatively on time and in one piece. And by _that_ time, Steve was _desperate_ for his Daddies' attention. 

_Now_ he sits patiently in the huge living room of the Tower, all prettied up and waiting for his Daddies to show up. 

His Barbie blonde hair is neatly groomed and fixed with a pretty blue bow on the right side of his head. And he's got on a soft blue, oversized sweater with matching socks on his feet. Bucky had gotten him ready a few minutes ago and had told him to go wait in the living room for him. Steve was unable to contain his excitement as he padded off, Bucky bear in one hand while he sucked on his thumb. 

At least ten minutes had passed before Bucky came out again. 

He was dressed simply; a pair of dark jeans and a grey t-shirt, his shoulder-length hair tied back. Prominent veins adorned his neck and arms. He smiled down at his boy who was currently occupied with the flatscreen on the wall. 

"What're you watching baby?" He asks, sliding in carefully behind Steve on the couch. The boy purrs and nuzzles into him, fixing himself properly on his lap before focusing on the television again. His big blue eyes are bright and glittery with amazement as he watches on. Bucky huffs, amused and buries his nose into Steve's neck, eyes closing as he drinks up the soft vanilla smell of his baby. His expert eyes pick up a couple of cuts on those gorgeous cheekbones and several hand-shaped bruises on Steve's usually flawless neck. His temper flares and it causes Steve to startle slightly from under him. 

"You okay Daddy?" The boy hums softly, eyes still on the screen but his attentions obviously split now. 

"Mhm. Just thinking about how those Satellite freaks almost got you." Bucky answers honestly, knowing that Steve wouldn't appreciate it if he lied. 

Steve shakes his head slowly and presses a tiny, timid kiss to his Daddy's metal fingers. "I'm fine. I promise." 

Bucky huffs and bites his lip, tracking the way Steve's pretty, wispy lashes dust and flutter against his cheekbones with every blink. He kisses the boy's ear and nuzzles it like a hungry cat. 

"I know you are baby. I'm just-" 

"Just nothin'. Now stop interrupting my show. I'm missing half of it!" Steve complains petulantly, folding his arms and tucking his legs further up under him. His plushy pink lips are curved into a cross pout, but it only serves to make him look even _more_ adorable. 

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head. "Well, you ain't missin' much darlin'. Tom's still chasin' Jerry with a baseball bat. Trust me, they've been at it for _hours._

Steve makes a small whine of annoyance and stares hard at the screen. "So? I _really_ like this show Daddy and you're ruining it." 

"Oh _am I_?" The Winter Soldier faux exclaims, hands wrapping round his boy to tickle the silly out of him. They've both known it for _years;_ Steve's number one weakness, was tickles. Give him a couple dozen bad guys and several weapons of mass destruction, but _tickles?_ Those had him running for the hills. 

"Daddy! N- stop! Wait- oh! Stop!" The blonde squeals as Bucky runs quick but light fingers all over his baby's most sensitive spots. Under the arms, the neck, his tummy, Steve was uncontrollable under Bucky's torture. 

"I'm sorry! Daddy- sorry!" Steve yelps, holding on to his Daddy for dear life as he almost falls off the couch from their wild play. Bucky's tickles immediately cease, and the soldier quickly wraps a firm arm around his boy, fixing him back on his lap comfortably. Steve gets the idea and turns around, wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist, arms linked around his neck. His face is pink from exertion and his eyes are sparkling bright blue, sharing in his Daddy's excitement. 

"Do you forfeit?" Bucky questions cheekily, wolfish blue eyes gleaming mischievously. 

Steve's giggles are interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice. 

_"There you are!"_ Tony declares happily, his arms wide open as he steps into the living room. His bags _barely_ have time to drop to the floor before he's suddenly holding a bundle of fluffy blonde in his arms. 

"Daddy!" Steve screeches, snuffling into his Daddy's chest like a burrowing bunny. 

"Hi there munchkin." Tony grins, pecking Bucky on the cheek. "Hey love." 

"You took a bit longer than expected." Bucky says quietly, pressing a kiss to Tony's temple. He tries his best to radiate calm to quell the tiredness and worry from his lover's eyes. 

"Everything okay?" 

Truth was, Tony had been on a _very specific_ trip to Queens earlier, at the call for help from an old friend. Wade usually didn't ask for favours, despite knowing that Stark and his team were willing to help at a moment's request. So, when he called, both Tony and Bucky were ready to lend their hands. Turns out, some bad men had tried to hurt Peter while he'd been patrolling the city, and one of them almost succeeded. And that had sent Wade in a hungry spiral to find the men who'd tried to take his boy and end them. Which left Tony and the others to babysit Peter for the weekend. 

Watching over Peter was no inconvenience at all, as they were all extremely fond of the boy. But babysitting him in such a _fragile_ state was new, to both Tony and Bucky. Wade had explained how bad Peter had dropped and that it would be extremely dangerous to leave him on his own when he got like this. The decision wasn't hard to make- _especially_ for Tony who was extremely protective of the brunette. He just wished the timing hadn't been so off, because now, they had to spring this on Steve, who was gracefully unaware of everything that was going on because of how their respective ops had been handled. 

"Uh... yeah, everything's fine." The billionaire answers hesitantly, gently easing Steve from around his waist. The boy frowns a little at being put down from his perch but he takes it in stride. 

"What's going on Daddy?" He asks sweetly, easy smile on his face. 

Tony sighs, obviously burdened. "Nothing major sweetheart. It's just- look, baby, I _know_ this weekend was for the three of us to spend time together after being separated for so long. But-"

His heart crushes in his chest at how the smile fades from Steve's lips. 

Thankfully, Bucky steps in and saves him. 

"But there's someone who needs our help right now." 

"Yeah, a very special someone who's practically family." Tony adds, damn near flinching at the growing thunderstorm in Steve's pretty blue eyes. The boy takes a shallow breath, shifting from one foot to the other. 

"Who's that?" He inquires, tone still light but his expression is heavy with curiosity. 

Tony sighs. "Uncle Wade's out of town. And he needs someone to look after Peter. You remember Peter right baby?" 

Steve nods, albeit, slowly. "Mhm." 

"Well, Peter got attacked while he was patrolling and he's still in a state of drop. So, we have to look after him until Wade gets back, okay?" 

Steve frowns, blue eyes thoughtful. "I didn't know Uncle Wade was Peter's Daddy." 

Bucky nods, kissing Steve on the forehead. "He is. They've kept it a secret for Peter's sake. Age difference and all that." 

"But Peter's nineteen." 

"Twenty in August." Tony adds randomly. 

"And Wade's twenty-seven." 

"I know sweetheart, but it's their decision to keep it private. Now, I've got Pete waiting in the car. I brought in some of his bags, but there's more out front. Bucky, can you help me?" 

"Sure babe. Steve, do you wanna tag along?" 

Steve hesitates for a moment before shaking his head. Bucky nods and pets his hair. 

"Okay, well why don't you wait for us in the living room? We'll be back in a sec." 

And with that, they head for the door while Steve goes back to curl up on the couch, eyes on the flatscreen, but his focus, _miles away._

 

***

 

It's been a full three minutes and Steve's already had _enough_ of the spiderling. 

He's creepy and crawly and he can't seem to sit still for a second. One minute he's on the couch, the next, he's vaulting off of it onto the floor, showing off to Tony and Bucky like some kind of little, _show-off._ He's wide-eyed and playful, prancing around Steve like a wildhorse. And Steve's mad because he's missing yet another very important part of his show. 

"Hey! I like Tom and Jerry." Peter exclaims, brushing up next to a very grumpy Steve. 

"I like Tom and Jerry too." Steve answers, a bit sharply but Peter doesn't seem to notice. Bucky and Tony are deep in conversation in the kitchen while they fix the boys some snacks, So they don't notice a thing either. 

"Heh, Tom's so stupid." Peter snickers, digging through his bags for _God-knows-what._

Steve takes that to heart. "No he's not." 

"Yeah he is. How many times has Jerry gotten him?" 

Steve rolls his eyes and ignores the brunette. But in no time, his attention is cut short because Peter's dropping a huge box in front of him, with a big, dumb smile on his stupid face, like Steve is supposed to know what the hell it even is. Peter empties out the entire box and Steve frowns hard at the pieces. 

"What _are_ those?" 

Peter gives him a weird look, as if he were stupid, then grins brightly. 

"It's a Lego Death Star."

Steve just looks on, stupefied. 

"Well, it's _supposed_ to be one. We have to build it!" 

Steve eyes the box and recognizes the name, 'Star Wars'. He'd watched _one_ of the installments way back when he was trying to acclimate to the new century. He _thinks_ it might have been _Revenge of the Sith_ but, it had been so long that he'd forgotten about it. 

"Hey boys! What have we got here?" Bucky grins, walking into the room with a platter full of snacks. 

"Is that a Lego Death Star?" Tony gasps, his eyes bright and excited as he trails behind Bucky, with another platter of food. He quickly drops it on the coffee table and kneels down to assess Peter's toy. Steve goes from grumpy to curious in an instant, creeping closer to see what's gotten his Daddy so riled up. Peter and Tony look gleeful as they start piecing together the puzzle, using terms unfamiliar to both Steve and Bucky. 

"I think this piece goes here." 

"Ooh! You're right Mr Stark." 

"Wait- no, I think that's for Emperor Palpatine's throne room." 

"Right, and this part's for the dungeons." 

Steve sits back on his haunches, observing from the sidelines with a hopeful look on his face. He hopes his Daddy would notice him, see how hard he's trying to understand the complex art of _Legos._ But Peter keeps distracting him with his stupid pestering and excitement. 

"Hey, you want a plum?" Bucky prods from the sidelines. 

Steve turns to look at him with wide blue eyes and nods reluctantly. He waits patiently for his Daddy to pluck out a ripe, juicy plum from the plate and opens his mouth obediently when the fruit is offered. His teeth bites into the soft fruit, sweet flavors bursting across his tongue as juice drips down his chin.

"How's that baby?" Bucky coos, eyes lighting up at the stupid smile on Steve's face. He likes it. 

"Another one?" He prompts and Steve eagerly nods his head. It's easy to pretend like _one_ of his Daddies care about him for a while, obediently taking each piece of fruit in his mouth like the well-behaved boy he is. But then Peter loses interest in his Legos and scampers over to them and _straight_ into Bucky's lap. Steve growls loudly this time and receives a slight admonishment from Tony. 

"No growling baby. Peter's just hungry." The man reassures, but Steve isn't convinced. He frowns at Bucky who pets his hair gently. 

"Wade warned us he'd get clingy sweetheart. It's nothing to worry about, 'kay?" 

Steve grumps and folds his arms, turning his back to them. Tony sneaks up from behind him and plants a smooching kiss on his cheek. Steve bursts out laughing despite himself and then tries to push Tony away, his lips askew from trying not to laugh. He feels his Daddy's arms go around him, and a deep warmth floods his entire system.

He's used to this. 

_This_ feels like home. 

He closes his eyes and leans back, feeling his Daddy's strong chest against his body. His earlier frustrations just sort of dissolve and suddenly he's blissful. Soft purrs erupt from his chest as Tony presses tiny, intimate kisses to his neck, his cheek and his temple. 

"My sweet little baby, hm?" 

Tony gentle words wash over him like a gentle wave kissing the shoreline. He hangs on the man's every word. 

"My lil' Captain Cuteness." 

Steve giggles softly at that and snuffles into Tony's chest. He gives the arc reactor a little peck and rests his palm flat on it. The glowing blue light reflects in his own eyes, making the blue appear even more alluring. Tony reaches down to cup his jaw, brushing a thumb against those plush lips. Steve wastes no time and quickly takes the finger between his teeth, suckling it down until he's got the entire thing in his mouth. 

"That's my good boy." Tony remarks, pleased. 

Pure bliss. 

_Of course, who was Steve to enjoy such a wonderful moment with his Daddy?_

"M'not hungry anymore! Wanna go finish my Death Star." Peter howls excitedly, jumping out of Bucky's lap and crawling over to Tony to tug impatiently on his shirt sleeve. 

"C'mon Mr Stark! C'mon!" The boy squeals, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Steve cries out at the jostling and swipes angrily at Peter who jerks back purely out of innocent shock. He ends up crashing into the halfway completed Lego contraption, little pieces flying everywhere. His brown doe-eyes glisten at Steve and his lower lip starts to tremble, signalling an on-coming cry. But Steve doesn't have the patience to feel bad about it. He holds on to Tony's arm tight, preventing the man from rushing to Peter's aid. 

"Hey, shh, it's okay. You're okay bud." Bucky asks Peter softly, picking up the spooked boy and holding him close to his chest. Steve notices the way Peter fits in the man's arms; _almost like he belonged there..._ and a deep-seeded feeling of jealousy stabs him in the abdomen. He feels like he's watching his life _become_ someone else's. 

"Steven, let go." Tony commands, his tone harsh and Alpha-like. His Daddy almost _never_ used that voice with him, so it hurt to hear it as the man forcibly pries his arm out of Steve's strong grasp. 

In his desperation, he digs his nails into Tony's forearm and shoves the man hard. 

"Steve, c'mon- stop it." Bucky demands just as Tony frowns hard at him. 

"What's gotten into you?" The billionaire snaps, immediately turning to go check on Peter, missing the way Steve flinches back. 

He remains there, on the carpet with the scattered Lego pieces, his shirt ruffled and the bow in his hair askew. Teary blue eyes look on as both if his Daddies fuss over the brunette boy, petting him gently and cooing reassuring things in his ear. And Peter- Peter's just soaking up all the attention like a stupid sponge. Some part of Steve wants to go over there and _trample_ the little love fest going on; but, the other part of him- the one that's _burning_ with hurt and pain triumphs instead. 

He rips the pink bow from his hair and rushes out of the room, heart in his throat and tears running down his face. 

 

..........................

 

It takes Tony and Bucky exactly one minute to find their baby boy. 

JARVIS had already been tracking him when he ran out so, locating him wasn't a dauntingly difficult task. He'd retreated to his room, fitting in the space inside his closet, curled up on himself with his blue blanket and his stuffed toys- a Bucky bear and an Iron Man plushy. He had a thumb in his mouth and tears and snot were streaming down his baby face. 

Tony frowns sadly at his boy and stoops down to assess the situation. 

"Oh _baby boy._ C'mere sweetheart. Please?" He coos gently but Steve refuses to even look at him. That _hurts,_ but he doesn't let it faze him. He moves a little closer and pets Steve's hair gently. 

Next to him, Bucky sighs and sits cross-legged, seemingly patient and understanding. It's quite the contrast from Tony's desperate and apologetic demeanor. He rests a hand on the mechanic's shoulder and squeezes. 

"He's got to come to us on his own." He whispers. "The best we can do is talk him through it." 

Tony sighs heavily and hangs his head in exhaustion and shame. 

"I didn't mean to yell at him. I just- I don't know, I got protective of Peter I guess. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you baby." He murmurs quietly, still petting Steve's head. 

Steve's still lost somewhere in his thoughts, his blue eyes wet and glazed. He's biting down on his lip with every word Tony says to him, the lower lip red and bruised. Bucky risks it and presses a quick kiss to his baby's cheek, thanking the Gods when Steve doesn't flinch away. 

"Baby, we're here for you. Okay? We love you and we care about you. So we'll be here until you're ready to talk. 'Kay?" He rasps in the boy's ear, kissing his temple and resting his forehead there for a moment. Giving Steve space was the best thing to do when he was in this state. Apologizing and making excuses wouldn't be so helpful. 

"God, I was so stupid. I didn't mean to-" Tony starts but Bucky quickly cuts him off with a kiss, deep and meaningful. It lasts a full minute or two and when the soldier pulls back, Tony's left dazed and disoriented for a second. 

"You were doing your best love. Don't blame yourself for this. It was all a misunderstanding and I still love you." 

Tony shakes his head, pulling away his hand from Steve. "But he doesn't." 

Just as his hand retreats, Steve grabs onto it like a lifeline and nuzzles into his palm. He gapes in shock for a while but Bucky just smiles, easy and patient. It's Steve's way of saying, _"No Daddy, I still love you."_ He raises a brow at Tony who looks equal parts spooked and amazed. 

"Still love you Daddy." Steve mutters softly through his tears, nibbling at Tony's thumb. 

Tony heart melts. "Oh sweetheart, Daddy loves you too. With all my heart, I swear it." 

"We both do baby. A lot." Bucky grins as Steve takes his hand as well, hugging both their limbs like his stuffed toys. 

"M'sorry." He murmurs so quietly that they almost miss it. 

"You don't have to apologize baby. We're the ones at fault here." Tony reassures him but Steve shakes his head stubbornly. 

"Steeb is the problem. Don't know anything about Star Wars... or Lego... only watch Tommy and Jerry. Stupid... stupid Stevie..." He mutters, mostly to himself but both his Daddies can hear the accusatory and self-loathing tone in his voice and it hurts them, _physically._

Bucky's grin quickly dissolves and his face becomes deathly serious, as does Tony's. They stare at him hard, eyes clear and glinting. It was quite obvious why Steve had felt threatened by Peter now. He wasn't just afraid that Peter would become their new baby, he was ashamed of the fact that the only cartoon he really knew was Tom and Jerry, which had been around since the forties. Peter however, was a genius who knew almost everything about _everything_ and could easily impress his Daddies and gain their admiration and affections. The boy even _fit_ perfect and snug in Bucky's arms- _the way he used to before the serum._

"St- baby, _none_ of that matters. That's not why we fell in love with you." Tony chokes, his chest constricted with emotion. 

"S'true." Steve mutters stubbornly. "Peter fits too. You can hold'm. M'too big... used to be smaller..." 

Bucky damn near growls at that and he loses all patience with his boy. He reaches in the closet space and grabs Steve bodily out of there, pulling the boy into his arms. Steve gasps in shock. 

"Steven Grant Rogers if you think for a _second_ that we give a flying _fuck_ about how big or small you are, or how unfamiliar you seem about pop culture references, then you're sorely mistaken. I don't give a crap about that shit and neither does Tony. You hear me?" 

Steve holds on to him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Tony rubs his back when a bout of hiccups interrupt his incessant sobbing and presses soft kisses to the back of his head. 

"None of that shit matters sweetheart. How can they, when we've got the sweetest boy in the whole wide world? Prettier than any flower I've ever seen, gorgeous inside and out. You're perfect baby." 

Steve shakes his head and looks away from them both, not believing their words. 

"M'not." He mutters, eyes wide at the guttural, Alpha-like snarl Bucky releases. 

"Then I guess we'll just have to show you, hm Princess?" 

Steve's eyes go wide and he bites his lip. 

"Show me?" He parrots innocently, as Bucky fixes his legs to wrap on either side of his waist. He's straddling the man now, arms wrapped around his Daddy's broad shoulders, holding on. 

Bucky lifts them off the ground and carries them to Steve's bed. The quilts are a soft, baby blue with matching blue blankets and white pillows with teddy bears on them. Most of his stuffed toys are neatly arranged against the pillows with two spaces indicating the missing Bucky bear and Iron Man plushy. It's an innocent space, where Steve usually only sleeps or gets a bedtime story from his Daddies before he goes to sleep. They've never once had sex or even _made out_ there. So it's an intimate moment when Bucky lays him down on the bed, and spreads his legs, crawling in the space above him. 

Tony follows suit and lies down on Steve's side. He places two fingers on Steve's chin, and pulls his attention away from Bucky's kiss to place his own lips on his boy's. Their kiss is deep, slick and desperate. Tony growls as Steve gives in to the kiss, his mouth open and wanting for his Daddy's tongue. So he plunders his boy's mouth, taking from it, his own pleasure. Bucky observes them for a while, silent while he slides a hand down into Steve's panties, fingers playing with his baby's little cocklet. It's incredibly small in his large hand, but firm and already slick from precum. Steve's entire body convulses at his Daddy's warm touch, legs falling open even wider at the gentle fondling. Steve coos softly as Tony pulls back a little, brown eyes staring into his hazy baby blues. 

"There's my little boy. _There's_ my sweet little baby boy." Tony rasps, planting a kiss on the tip of Steve's nose, causing the boy to scrunch it up, a dopey smile on his face. He lets out a rather long and high-pitched moan when Bucky's fingers start wriggling their way between his cheeks. The man teases his little hole, rubbing over it but never pushing in. Steve whines again but is quickly silenced by Tony's finger that slips into his mouth. He suckles on the appendage as Bucky slips the panties down his legs. 

"Such a good boy." Bucky praises, stroking Steve's hair before patting the boy's pert butt. 

"C'mon baby, up-up-up. Let's get you out of these." He says softly, raising Steve's arms while Tony slips the powder blue sweater off. They leave the socks on his feet to keep him warm. 

"So pretty." Tony whispers, completely in awe of his boy. He traces his fingers across Steve's hip, gently dragging his nails on that peachy skin. Steve twitches under the touch, whimpering as Bucky kisses him again. 

"It's okay doll. We're here. Gonna take real good care of you." 

"That's right, Princess." Tony murmurs in his ear before moving to strip off his own clothes. Bucky follows suit. 

Steve rolls over onto his back and stares up at his Daddies with starry eyes. He's out of it, dropped low by his Daddies' hands and softly spoken words. He feels Tony's cock prod against his lips and he obediently opens his mouth. It's warm, thick and _heavy_ on his tongue as he licks experimentally at the tip before swallowing more of it down. Bucky goes to work on opening him up, using his expert tongue and lube. Steve's cries are muffled by the thick cock roughly fucking into his mouth. He stops actively trying to suck on his Daddy's length and lets Tony just have his way with his mouth. The man cradles his head firmly before thrusting his hips into his baby's mouth. 

"You take your Daddy's cock so well doll." Bucky compliments, brushing a damp strand of hair from Steve's eyes. He's now _four fingers_ deep in his boy's hole, the pressure around his fingers _maddening._ Steve's all slick down there now, open enough that he could take _two cocks._

"Babe, he's so tight." Tony groans, pulling his lover in for a kiss whilst continuing to thrust into Steve's pretty mouth. 

"He was fucking _made_ for us." Bucky growls, yanking his hand out of his boy. He slaps that plush butt hard, inhaling with much satisfaction when Steve gasps in pleasured surprise. Tony eyes him knowingly and grins, that billionaire smile infectious. Bucky returns it as he strokes on his thick length.

"What d'you have in mind darling?" 

Bucky chuckles, low and sexy in his throat. "Think he can take the both of us?" 

Tony's eyes darken significantly before the smile on his face widens into something much more _indulgent._

"Hell yes." 

Steve's completely unawares of everything that's going on as he lies obediently between his two Daddies, swollen, wet lips wrapped around one of their cocks, nursing on it like a pup. A sad cry leaves his throat when his Daddy pulls out of his mouth. He tries to follow it but gentle hands guide him into position to straddle Bucky, who is now flat on his back, propped against the headboard, his wolfish blue eyes tracking Steve's every movement like some kind of predator. 

_"Mmh... Daddy..."_ The poor thing murmurs as Tony helps Bucky's cock slide further into his spit slicked cunt. 

"Fuck," Bucky breathes out, Steve's warmth completely encasing his length in the best way possible. He can feel himself sliding deeper and deeper into his baby's pussy, almost like a never-ending trip that only got better with time. Tony helps them both settle into a comfortable position once he's all snug in his boy's hole. Steve's hips twitch instinctively, ready to ride Daddy like the good champ he is- but Tony's firm hand on his hip halts his movements. The man wraps a hand around his neck and pulls him up so that they're back to chest. 

Tony's lips brush sensually against his ear.

"Patience baby. No riding 'til I'm inside of you. Daddy's gonna _ream_ this fucking pussy. Make it _mine_ , hm?" 

Bucky grips Steve's hips, thrusting up sharply, causing their little kitten to mewl in desperation. 

_"D- Daddy please -"_ The blonde gasps, his brain becoming a little fuzzy at the tight hand around his throat. He's dropped so low, that everything becomes a blur in front of his eyes which are hooded low and brimming with tears. 

"C'mere sweetheart," Bucky coos, pulling Steve down to cradle the sweet boy against his chest. He strokes the back of his head gently, fingers carding through soft hair while his lips brush Steve ear. 

"It's okay doll. I've got you. Daddy's got you baby. I'll hold you 'til we're _both_ inside you. Hm? I've got you love." 

Steve's little whimpers and cries seem to quiet after his Daddy's reassurance, and he obediently lies there in Bucky's arms, sucking on the man's thumb while Tony opens him up a little more. The sting _hurts,_ but Steve's so out of it, that it just feels like a dull burn between his legs. Soft, short whines spill from his swollen lips with every finger that spreads his pussy. He's half aware of his other Daddy's cock already fitting snug and deep inside of him. 

"Fuck, he's _still_ so tight. I don't want to hurt him." Tony hisses, the tip of his cock pressed against the small space between Bucky's length and Steve's cunt. 

Bucky reaches out to take Tony's hand, placing it on Steve's belly for grip. "He's a big boy. He can take our cocks just like he took Thor and Bruce's. And they're _slightly_ bigger than us." 

A flash of recognition lights up Tony's face and he shrugs in agreement, nodding his head. "You're right. God, you remember how he _howled_ that night? Maybe I should turn the sound proof on?" 

One nod from Bucky and it's done. 

_Two nods and well..._

Tony slowly but firmly starts to push in, immediately feeling the tight pressure bearing down on his cock as he goes deeper and deeper. Steve's entire body stiffens and comes alive like electricity. He cries out loud though Bucky tries to calm him down with two fingers in his mouth. 

"-kay- it's okay baby doll. Daddy's not gonna hurt you. You're perfect." Bucky soothes, wiping the tears off of Steve's face and pecking him on the lips. 

_"Ah... ah-mmh Daddy. Hurts..."_ Steve sobs, his pussy fluttering as Tony pushes in another _tight inch._

"That's it baby. Just a few more inches now... Daddy's right here." Tony rasps, curling his entire body protectively over Steve who's currently whimpering and sobbing into Bucky's shoulder. 

Steve reaches out a hand and timidly places it over Tony's own hand that's still flat on his belly. Tony intertwines their fingers and kisses Steve's shoulder, sliding in the rest of the way. It almost feels euphoric, being inside his precious boy alongside Bucky, while he's being held in their arms. Tony takes a few moments to breathe before he notices Steve's tiny little gasping pants. 

" _Shh, shh shh baby._ It's alright love. We're right here. Breathe. C'mon sweetheart, _breathe_ with me." 

He pulls the disoriented boy against his chest and holds him there until their breathing patterns are in sync. Steve's still a bit shaky, his eyes squeezed shut as tears run down his face. He's only ever been penetrated by two of his Daddies _once,_ so the feeling is still extremely new to him. His pussy feels _stuffed_ to its limits, throbbing and pulsing along with his Daddies' cocks. He wants to be good for them. _Wants_ to take them both without complaint. Hell- he'd take _all_ of his Daddies inside of him if it were possible. 

"So gorgeous love." Bucky whispers, gazing up at him as he's cradled by Tony. The man's metal hand grips his little cock and tugs it before giving it a squeeze. It's torturous and before Steve can beg his Daddy for mercy, he cums. 

_"Mmh... Daddy m'cumming."_ He sobs, body twitching and spasming like he's possessed. 

"Oh _baby."_ Bucky breathes, bringing his hand up to Steve's mouth, feeding him his own cum. "Such a good boy for me." 

Steve's little pink tongue licks fervently at his Daddy's hand, distracted for the moment while Tony works up the strength to pull back until the tip is the only thing left inside his boy. Steve gasps for air as if he'd been choking all this time and lets out a low whine when Tony slides back in. 

"Daddy!" He cries, the burn becoming too much as Bucky starts to shift under him. 

The sounds escaping Steve's lips are sinful and downright _dirty_ as his Daddies set a gentle but steady pace, thrusting into him one at a time. They're patient with him when he begs them to wait, and indulgent when he politely asks for more. He even tries to bounce up and down on their thick lengths but they immediately stop him. 

"Easy baby, _easy."_ Tony commands, his voice raspy and dominant. Steve goes still in an instant and simply takes what his Daddies give him. He's barely able to hold himself up, opting to lie on Bucky's chest while Tony fucks into his stretched hole. The feeling of two _thick_ cocks inside his pussy is indescribable and _painfully_ pleasurable. He can feel every _inch_ of every ridge and vein on both of his Daddies' cocks, lighting up his sweet spot and stretching his little hole. 

" _Fuck_ babe!" Bucky grunts, his own cock jerking hard at the friction Tony's causing. 

Tony growls. "Turn around baby. I want to see your face when I cum inside you." 

They somehow manage to get Steve into position, though the boy is completely boneless and delirious with pleasure at this point. Bucky smoothly guides his pulsing cock back into that abused little hole, forcing a tiny, weak cry from Steve. Bucky holds the boy to his chest protectively, arms wrapping around his belly while Tony gets to work between their spread legs. He strokes his own thick length a few times before spitting on Steve's pussy for added lubrication. When he slides in again, Steve's entire body jacknifes, his back arching severely as the _tightness_ fills him up again. 

_"Oh- n...uh! Daddy... please, please please..."_

"That's my good boy. Taking your Daddies' cocks like you were born to do it. Gonna cum inside your pussy baby. We both are. Gonna fill you up- _breed you good."_

All that leaves Steve's lips are little pathetic cries of, "yes, yes, yes." His blue eyes have completely glazed over, most of the blue blacked out. His hair is damp with sweat and plastered to his forehead. He's practically limp now, lying between his Daddies having cum about three or four times already. His little boy clit rests uselessly between his legs pink and glistening from his juices. Bucky fingers at it and it elicits a pleading whimper from the boy. 

"A little sensitive aren't we doll?" Bucky rasps in his ear, tilting his head to the side to devour his mouth with a dirty kiss. 

Steve nods his head obediently. 

"You're such a well-behaved boy sweetheart. No one could ever replace you. I love you baby." 

Some part of Steve recognizes the praise and how genuine it is and he nods as best he could. He's slightly aware that there was a point to all of this but he can't quite recall it immediately. But he trusts his Daddies to take care of him, and to keep him safe. 

_"Love you."_ He whimpers innocently, big blue eyes flickering to him and then to Tony who lowers himself enough to plant a kiss on Steve's forehead. 

"Love you too baby boy." 

Steve's piercing scream cuts off any more words to be said as both of the men start thrusting into him. His legs fall wide open, body gone completely motionless as he takes both cocks in his sore, stretched-out pussy. Tony cums first, spilling his warm, wet seed inside his baby boy and all over Bucky's cock. The ex-assassin snarls at the feeling, Tony's cum adding much more lubrication for him to slide in even deeper. Steve gasps but the sound is quickly choked out by a strong cry. He can feel _every single inch_ of his Daddy's cock as it becomes more swollen before pulsing its load of semen inside of him. 

"Fucking hell! God baby you're so good- take it, _take it, take it."_ Tony growls, thrusting repeatedly into Steve as he rides out the last of his powerful orgasm. 

Bucky isn't far behind. 

He grabs Steve's hips and begins thrusting up into the boy like a man possessed. Steve's screams and cries are drowned out by Tony's lips, the man pinning him down and holding him in place as Bucky unloads. 

"Fuck kitten. Let me in. C'mon let me in baby." The man snarls, thrusting hard into Steve as he fills the boy. 

Steve's holding on to the edge of consciousness, his eyes hooded, wet lashes brushing his cheekbones and his mouth open in a little 'o'. He's basically a stringless puppet lying between the two men he loves the most, letting them have their way with him. His body twitches of its own volition, his little boy clit squirting it's juices pathetically onto his belly. He slips in and out of consciousness after that, quietly sobbing to the feel of Bucky and Tony slipping out of his hole. 

_He feels so empty now._

Hot and slick semen leak from his cunt, dripping down onto the bed sheets and soft cotton blankets, distorting the innocent aura of Steve's room. He can feel a cool, damp cloth wiping him down, his chest, his belly, between his legs. His eyes have fluttered shut now, even though he's in a semi-conscious state of mind. 

When he comes to again, he's laying on soft, clean sheets, completely naked and under a fluffy pink blanket. One of his Daddies gives him his soft, white rabbit stuffed toy to cuddle while the other kisses him on the forehead. His quiet coos and snuffles are muffled by the stuffed rabbit but his Daddies seem to understand him. They crawl into the bed on either side of him and hold him close, one spooning his back while the other holds him against their chest. Soft purrs begin to sound from his throat. 

"Aww, our baby's purring." Tony whispers, carding his fingers through Steve's downy blonde hair. 

Bucky hums pleasantly, reaching his hand around Steve to rub the boy's belly. "Got him a little pudgy round the middle." 

Tony makes a rumbling noise in his throat and reaches down to rub Steve's belly. He feels the noticeable swell in the boys stomach and his cock twitches at that. 

_"Jesus Christ."_ He whispers, kissing Steve's temple, grinning at how the purrs grow louder. 

"Hold him." Bucky says quietly and Tony complies, gathering the fucked-out boy to his chest. The ex-assassin gently slips his cock into Steve's pussy, the boy whining low in his throat but still asleep. 

They're much closer now. 

Bucky reaches over and strokes Tony's hair. "Goodnight love." 

Tony smiles at him and presses a kiss to his metal hand. "'Night babe." 

They hold Steve tightly, and kiss the boy gently on his head, chuckling at how Steve just snuggles his stuffed rabbit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. And thanks for all the love that my last chapter got. I love Frank Castle and hope to add him to more stories.


	9. Daddy's Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a little one on one session with Daddy Doctor Strange. It's supposed to be a punishment but baby Steeb has the super-power to melt even the most hardened of hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely have to apologize for the unwarranted hiatus this fic took. I recently applied to do my MPhil in History and I got accepted late and had to struggle through a bunch of classes and tuition processes, it was a mess. And I could have posted a good few chapters already but I love this fic and refused to let it be spoiled by shabby writing. So, I waited until inspiration and time hit again and wrote my best. Thank you for your continued support and love for this fic and Im glad to be back. 
> 
> Love , Sam Haine

Daddy's Precious 

 

Sage and focused grey eyes observe the sight before them, completely devoid of emotion but not cold. 

_Never cold._

The man is seated comfortably albeit a bit formally, in his maroon leathered, wingback chair, legs crossed and the toe of his black _Greggo Louboutins_ pointed downward. He's dressed in a pair of soft black, pinstriped slacks that fit his lean silhouette like silk. _Most likely Armani._ His shirt is crisp and stark white, tucked and folded neatly into the waist of his slacks, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, showing off those veined forearms. His charcoal hair is well-groomed, grey-white at the temples and slick like waves upon his head. He is a man of _distinction._

He glances down at the _Greubel Forsey GMT Tourbillon_  timepiece on his wrist, taking note of the ten minutes and four seconds that had passed. After a quiet exhale, he unbuttons his shirt from around the neck and loosens his tie, leaving it hanging on either side of his chest. A soft and mournful whimper comes from across the room and his eyes narrow minutely. All of his natural senses hone in on the pitiful sound, eyes and ears peaking in relative interest. On the far side of his office, rests a cage, not much bigger than four feet by eight feet and made entirely out of pure, solid iron. It's a permanent contraption, set up in his office space at the Kamar Taj to house the most beautiful and exquisite creature he's ever laid eyes on. 

The boy was all pale skin and pink lips, blue eyes and baby blonde hair. He was a dream to most men; a sweet and precious _thing_ for them to adore and kill themselves over. He was beautiful in every way, and had the body of a God. Bare naked, he glowed like some kind of ethereal creature that had stepped out of every grown man's fantasy. 

Stephen hadn't been new to the Dom/sub circuit, but he _had_ recently become one of Steve Rogers' Daddies. And it hadn't taken much for the wealthy doctor and Sorcerer Supreme to fall in love with the boy either. Steve was sweet and adorable and completely clueless about most of what Stephen talked about. In the most essential of ways, Steve was a literal baby when it came to the man's extensive knowledge of music, cars, medical procedures and of course, magic. 

And the doctor found that particular quality trait _endearing._

"Come here little one." The sorcerer commanded in a calm and easy voice, unlocking the cage with a snap of his fingertips. 

The iron door swings open noiselessly, wide enough for the blonde to crawl out of it. 

" _Uh-uh-uh_ , on all fours sweetheart." Stephen corrects firmly as Steve goes to stand on shaky legs. The boy quickly stills and returns to his hands and knees, obedient. He continues on towards his Daddy in a steady pace until he reaches the man's feet. Without permission, he rests his cheek on the man's knee, sighing softly and tiredly, his eyes fluttering shut. Stephen allows it for a moment, revelling in the baby softness of the blonde's hair. His fingers smooth through the strands like water, nails reaching to gently scratch at the base of the boys skull. Much like petting a cat behind its head, Steve begins to purr. 

_Loudly._

The Sorcerer Supreme almost breaks a smile but he quickly restores his composure, and tightens his fingers in the boy's hair. 

"It would serve you well to be exceptionally obedient as of now, kitten. This is a punishment, _not_ a treat." He chides, Steve's eyes closed as he's not allowed to look up into his Daddy's face. He whines and whimpers, purrs dying down as he's reminded of his place. 

"M'sorry Daddy." He whispers, his movement and sound sloppy with every drop Stephen puts him through. He's barely coherent to string together proper sentences so the words fall off his lips like a drunken cry. His cheek lights up when Stephen plants a firm slap to his face. 

"I didn't permit you to speak, sweetheart." 

Steve whines pitifully again and cuddles Stephen's leg. "Good boy." He pouts against the expensive Armani fabric of his Daddy's trousers. 

Stephen scoffs, amused. "Good boy? Really?" 

Steve bites his lips, his teary eyes blinking in thought. He scrunches up his nose and then nods his head with a happy coo. The doctor huffs and rolls his eyes, gripping Steve by the jaw, forcing the boy to look into his eyes. Steve flutters his long, blonde lashes and gazes up at his Daddy with hooded eyes. 

"Good boy Daddy." He insists. 

"No." Stephen counters sharply, hyper-extending the boy's neck with a single hand in his hair. 

"You're a very bad boy. You disobeyed your Daddies on the mission yesterday. _All_ of us." 

Steve pouts again and huffs sadly, whining and snuffling against Stephen's knee. _He's so spoiled_ , Stephen thinks with an endearing grin. 

"Protect- ...Stevie protect..." The boy grumps, biting down on Stephen's knee, saliva staining the Armani. He tugs at the fabric like a puppy with it's favorite toy and Stephen has to bat him on the ears sharply for him to let go. 

"Protect? We told you not to take on those men by yourself. We told you to wait for back-up. But what did you do? Hm?" 

Steve glares hard at the floor, blue eyes bright with equal guilt and pride. _He_ saved his Daddies. _He_ fought all ten of those bad guys and rescued those hostages. _And nobody died._ The press had nothing to say now. He saved people and no one died. 

"You know I can hear your inner-most thoughts, right sweet-pea?" Stephen interrupts, a perfect brow raised as Steve blinks up at him, worried. 

"Sorry Daddy." 

"Don't apologize for thinking baby. I'm just troubled that you did all of that just to save us and prove yourself to the press. You know we can handle ourselves and the press- well, the press can go _fuck_ themselves." 

Steve's pretty eyes go wide and he damn near shoves his fist in his mouth to stop from gasping. 

" _Language Daddy!_ You said a bad word!" He whispers, looking around the room scandalously. Stephen's chest almost bursts from his baby's cuteness. He hides his smile and brings the boy up to sit on his lap, smooth, naked legs on either side of his waist. He can feel the _heat_ radiating from between the boy's legs as he settles. 

"I _did_ say a bad word, didn't I honey?" The doctor concedes, stroking his fingers down Steve's cheek. The boy giggles and nods his head twice. 

"D'you think I should be punished?" 

Steve immediately shakes his head and pouts those pretty pink lips, giving his Daddy the infamous Steeb puppy-eyes. "Nope. Daddies can't be punished." 

"Sure they can. Just like bad boys." Stephen smiles, kissing Steve on the forehead. 

"M' I a bad boy Daddy?" 

"Yes." Stephen answers with surety. Steve pouts sadly. 

"You're s'posed to say no." He mutters petulantly, rutting against his Daddy's crotch like a bitch in heat. 

"Am I?" 

"Mhm. Angry?" 

Stephen purses his lips. "I'm not angry sweetheart. I'm just worried. Daddies get worried when their babies willingly put themselves in danger just to prove a point."

Steve hangs his head shamefully, booping his forehead on Stephen's chest. 

"M'sorry Daddy." He mumbles mournfully, curling up to make himself smaller. Stephen nearly caves at the sweet sound of his boy's whimpers and snuffles but he maintains his resolve, lifting the blonde's head from his chest to look deep into his eyes. 

"I know you are. But you still need the discipline." 

Tears glisten in those ethereal blue pools, the boy's bottom lip quivering with the effort it takes to hold in his petulant cries. _He's such a baby_ , Stephen thinks to himself as he lifts the boy off his lap and onto his knees on the floor. Steve immediately buries his face in the man's crotch, breathing in his natural scent and the expensive fabric. Stephen's cologne is barely noticeable save for the dark and woodsy smell of it- it's like _catnip_ for the blonde. 

"Hmm, scenting me, are you kitten?" The sorcerer rumbles darkly, the low growl in his voice enticing softer, more high pitched coos from Steve. He grabs the boy by his hair and yanks his head back. Those pretty eyes are closed, plushy pink lips hanging slightly open. 

_Steve's already dropping._

He brings the boy over to a bench, made of ancient mahogany and completely padded with an exquisite wine red leather covering. He fixes Steve onto it, strapping the boy's wrists and ankles so that he's perched on all fours, head down, ass up, for his Daddy's pleasure. He whimpers a little, but the sound is muffled and broken, like he's too low to even moan properly. Stephen walks around his after he's set up, hooded blue-grey eyes observing the boy carefully. He looks perfect like that; restrained and completely held down by the leathered straps, pale, creamy skin glowing incandescent in the darkened room. His blonde hair is soft and fluffy, some stray strands falling into those gorgeous eyes. They're barely noticeable under thick, long blonde lashes. His boy's lips are wet and swollen from being bitten all night. 

_He's completely under._

Stephen begins to speak, his voice calm but reinforced with a low timbre that's firm and authoritative. Like an Alpha with its Omega. 

"Your disobedience must be met with some kind of disciplinary action. It isn't something your Daddy _enjoys_ doing to you love, but it has to be done. I'll not have you putting yourself in unnecessary danger like that again." 

He holds Steve's head by the hair, lifting him up slightly to look into his eyes. "Do you understand?" 

He barely gets a coherent answer from the boy but the soft, _"mmh..."_ is enough. He pats Steve's cheek gently, pressing a kiss to the boy's soft lips before standing up. He straightens out his suit, fixes his hair back into place and stalks around the bench to Steve's beautifully displayed ass. The skin is incredibly soft, he thinks with passing interest, the flesh crowding between his fingers as he squeezes it, leaving red handprints all across it. Steve whines low in his throat at the mild pain the action brings but he pushes back insistently against Stephen's hands. 

"Keep it up for me baby." The man orders, sighing contentedly when Steve arches his back even deeper, his ass out on proper display for his Daddy.

"There's my good boy." He praises, receiving a soft moan of appreciation from the blonde. "Now, I want you to be as still as possible for me. Can you do that sweetheart?" 

Steve whimpers again but his barely noticeable nod doesn't go unnoticed, and Stephen smiles, immensely pleased.

"You'll receive ten lashes from my bare hand, no paddle, no cat-o-nine. _Just me._ Your other Daddies, of course, wanted me to punish you with the _studded belt_." 

Steve shivers at that and wriggles in his bonds for only a second before Stephen's hand on the back of his neck calms him down. 

"Shh darling. It's alright. You need this. Need Daddy's firm hand on you, don't you kitten? Need to be put in your place?"

Steve lets out a loud moan at his Daddy's words, though it is more so the Alpha-like, authoritative tone that gets him. He feels his body tremble under the man's touch, lighting his skin on fire as he prepares to issue the punishment. 

_"Daddy... please..."_ He whispers, eyes slowly closing but his mouth hung open, wet pink lips begging for a mercy that would never come. He barely has time to react when the first hit comes. He jerks involuntarily, a tiny gasp bursting from his lips as Stephen growls low and dirty in his ear, "One." 

The Sorcerer stops to admire the bright red handprint on his boy's pretty butt for a second, before going in again. One hand rests on the small of Steve's back, while the other stiffens in preparation for the second lash. It comes and both of them grunt out loud this time. 

"That's two," Stephen rumbles, his hand throbbing and stinging just as much as Steve's skin was. Ghost pains light up his infamously damaged hands but he bears it- bears it all for his boy. Steve's crying, soft sobs that let his Daddy know that he appreciates the time he's taking to do this. It hurts, but he knows it has to be done. 

" _Never_ scare me like that on the battlefield again, love. You mean too much to me and-...I've l- You _ever_ do that again and I'll have you caged for a month." 

_"M'sorry Daddy... sorry-"_ Steve whimpers, eyes still closed, tears running down his cheeks. And he means it. He knows how much pain and guilt he'd caused his Daddies to feel, isolating himself on that field without waiting for their back-up. Of course, his muddled mind wasn't capable of feeling the exact guilt at the current moment but he knows he's being punished for something that he did. 

And he knows that he deserves it. 

Stephen growls and issues four more lashes, Steve gasping in pain at the sixth one. He wriggles against his bonds but doesn't get far. 

Stephen wastes no time in delivering the other four. 

"Seven." 

_"Pl- please..."_

"Eight-" 

_"Daddy mmh-"_

"Nine!" 

_"St- uh!"_

"Ten."

Steve's a quivering, crying mess by the time Stephen is done with him. His pale cheeks are heavily adorned by pretty scarlet handprints. The blonde wriggles around in his bonds, sobbing but completely down given his drunken movements and tiny, moaning whimpers. When Stephen unstraps his boy and turns him over on his back, he can see the poor thing's tiny cock glistening, dark pink and hard. 

"Mm, look at you, love. Leaking for me after a simple punishment. Slick and _wet._ But not wet enough." 

Steve observes the man with hooded eyes, pupils dilated and surrounded by a ring of bright blue. Thick, blonde lashes flutter as the boy coos softly, aware that his Daddy is speaking to him but completely lost as to the man's exact words. He suddenly lets out a choked gasp, his body shuddering as Stephen sinks two _long_ fingers deep inside his-

 _"Daddy!"_ The blonde cries, hips thrusting sharply as his Daddy slides his fingers out and then in again. His eyes, though glazed over, glances down tearfully to see Stephen's hand reaching between his legs, where his little cocklet _used to be._

The Doctor smiles warmly down at his boy, fingering his wet pussy. 

"Doesn't that feel _wonderful_ baby boy?" 

Steve cries out like a bitch in heat every time Stephen's fingers delve deep between his wet, pink folds. He doesn't have the mental capacity to express his pleasant shock at his Daddy using magic to alter his body. It's not something Stephen does often, but when he does, Steve proceeds to lose his mind in the _best_ ways possible. 

_"D- Daddy... pl- please...!"_ The sweet boy cries out, back arching hard as Stephen touches a special place deep inside him that causes his entire body to spasm. Tears flow freely down his face as he squirts, drenching his Daddy's hand, his legs closing up tight before spreading open again. Tremors of pleasure still wrack his body as he breathes deep, breaths hitched with little cute gasps as his Daddy wriggles his fingers some more before pulling them out. His pussy makes a wet, squelching sound as the last digit slips out and he clenches up at the loss of penetration. 

His mournful cry however, is cut off when Stephen gently slips those wet fingers into his mouth. Big, tearful blue eyes blink innocently up at the man, while pretty, plush pink lips suckle on the long, tapering fingers. 

"Oh, you love that don't you sweetheart? Hm? Love tasting your pussy on my fingers?" Stephen asks gently, quietly and soothingly even though he's not expecting an answer. Steve's too far gone to answer him coherently, _completely_ subdued and down. The Sorcerer Supreme feels an innate sense of pride at the thought of fulfilling his duties as a Daddy. _As Steve's Daddy._

Those angelic blue eyes blink at him as Steve starts to coo, smiling dopily while he suckles on his Daddy's fingers. His hips thrust a little, small, sad whines escaping his throat at the lack of friction against his still wet pussy. He reaches a hand down and slips a finger between his wet folds, body jerking at the stroke of pleasure that runs through him like a lightning rod. 

"Uh-uh, no touching, my sweet boy." Stephen chides, not unkindly as he removes Steve's inexperienced hand. "That pussy _belongs to me_. I'm the only one allowed to touch it. Is that understood?" 

Steve's big blue eyes are glassy and unresponsive as he swallows thickly, plush lips quivering. 

"Is that understood?" Stephen repeats, his voice authoritative and Alpha-like. He slips his hand around the boy's neck and squeezes firmly. The blonde's eyes instantly darkens, pretty mouth gaping in a tiny 'o' as his body slackens in response. His neck is a _notorious neutralizing point_ and the Doctor knows it. 

When Steve eventually simmers down, he gently eases the pressure of his hands around the boy's throat. There's a tiny sigh of drunken pleasure but Steve doesn't make any attempt to touch his pussy again. Stephen rearranges him so that he's sitting up-right, naked bum on the leathered surface of the bench. It's shiny and wet from the blonde's own juices but he doesn't even acknowledge the slip and slide. He simply allows his Daddy to spread his legs wide until the man's hard, hot cock is pressed flush between his pink folds. Stephen's cock prods put proudly from the hastily opened zipper of his expensive suit. Steve's pussy tightens at the feel of his Daddy pressing in. 

_"Shhh, sweet baby_." The Sorcerer Supreme soothes gently, breath brushing against Steve's ear as he begins to add pressure to his thrusts. "I know it's always like your first time every time I do this, baby boy. But there's pleasure after the pain my sweet darling." 

His actions aren't as sweet or as gentle as his words but Steve takes it all inside of him like the good girl he is. A sharp, stinging pain crackles like a live wire inside his pussy and he cries out _hard._

Stephen jolts as his thick cock penetrates his love deeper past the thin skin protecting his ' _virginity_ '. Steve wails out again but holds on tight to his Daddy, pale legs wrapped around the man's waist; _perfect position for breeding._ His tight pussy clenches around his Daddy's cock, spasming at the friction igniting a _deep_ and _hot_ arousal inside his belly. 

"So sweet, my dearest little one. Allowing me the pleasure of taking your modesty like this. Thank you, my love." Stephen growls into his boy's ear as he thrusts his hips hard into Steve's wet cunt. Steve cries out louder this time, eyes shut tight as tears leak from the corner of his eyes. His body jerks and jumps with every thrust Stephen issues, the man's once damaged hands stroking the blonde's head tenderly. 

_"Daddy please, please... in me..."_ Steve begs quietly, nose pressed into Stephen's neck as he sobs and pleads, pussy spasming around his Daddy's cock. 

"What's that sweetheart? Hm?" Stephen coos, kissing Steve's ear, then his temple and then his ear again. 

_"Please cum in me Daddy... please... please..."_ Steve begs again, nuzzling against Stephen's neck like a hungry kitten. The Sorcerer leans his head back just a little to look at his baby's blue eyes, and it almost takes his breath away. Those big blue orbs practically glow and glisten as Steve peers back up at his Daddy through thick, feathery blonde lashes. He's biting at his pink lips, all plush and swollen and _wet._

Stephen smiles down at his baby. "Sweetheart, you know that this is a punishment. But, since I'm in a generous mood tonight, I'll give you what you want. Want me to cum inside your pussy, hm? Deep inside you, filling you up with my seed. Oh, that's _every_ Daddy's dream, love. Breeding their sweet little baby boy." 

Steve is delirious with pleasure, sobbing as Stephen accentuates his words with sharp but intimate thrusts. He's so deep, Steve can feel it in his belly, squirming as he's impaled on his Daddy's thick length. 

"Don't you worry darling, Daddy's cumming. _Oh God, yes!_ Yes sweetheart." 

Stephen growls as he cums, hips thrusting hard as he empties his impressive load inside the beautiful blonde. Steve's whimpers gradually turn into deeper, more mournful moans that die prematurely in his throat as a result of Stephen wrapping capable and firm hands around the boy's neck. He squeezes until the boy's entire body goes lax under him, the boy surrendering all functions for simply lying there under his Daddy and taking all that the man has to give. He cums with a tiny squeak. Darkened and hooded blue eyes glisten up at him through thick, wet lashes, bottom lip swollen and deep red between perfect teeth. His pale, peachy skin is covered in a sheen of sweat, making him glow under the dim light of the room. He looks even more breathtaking post-orgasm and Stephen refuses to let him go, even for a second. 

He utilizes his magic again to alter their location from the now uncomfortable leathered bench, to his own room. They're on blood-red silken sheets, soft white pillows and bathed in candlelight. Steve's skin has cooled off to the point where he's resting comfortably in Stephen's arms and the Sorcerer's eyes are closed while he hums softly in Steve's ear. 

"Baby, you know this was supposed to be a punishment." He mutters, planting a quick kiss on the blonde's earlobe. Steve squirms tiredly on his chest whilst murmuring nonsense mostly to himself. 

The Sorcerer Supreme smiles like the Cheshire car he is and strokes Steve's downy blonde hair lovingly. 

"Of course you don't mind. You love it anyway, isn't that right darling?" 

He gets a small nod at that and accepts it gladly. Steve was more precious to him than any artefact the Kamar Taj could ever possess and he needed to hear it every time. 

"I know you're listening to every word I say love, even if you don't have the capacity to respond right now. But I need you to know that we all love you baby. Your Daddy loves you and anytime you put yourself in unnecessary danger, is just going to make us worry about you even more, okay?" 

Steve, as the Doctor said, doesn't respond due to his incredible drop, but he clings on to his Daddy tighter, making a soft purring sound in the back of his throat that ends in a gurgling smile from the blonde as he blinks up happily- _and sleepily_ at Stephen. 

His baby was more magical than anything he'd ever dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for the love!

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT OTHER PAIRINGS Y'ALL WANT ME TO WRITE W/ BBY STEEB!!! :)
> 
> NOTE: These stories won't be connected like an actual story with plotlines etc. So each chapter can be read as stand-alones. Therefore, not everything will be explained in depth.


End file.
